Jumping The Gun
by aalterna
Summary: Naruto; semua orang tahu dia adalah seorang drummer. Sasuke; tidak semua orang tahu jika dia adalah seorang gitaris jenius. Keduanya membenci satu sama lain. Ketika mereka dipaksa masuk dalam sebuah band sekolah, mereka tidak pernah berpikir jika hidup mereka bisa lebih buruk dari itu./YAOI/Rate T plus for later chap/SasuNaru/My deep apology for the inconvenience before -.-
1. As Right As Wrong

**Title** : Jumping The Gun — chapter 1: As Right As Wrong

**Author**: aalterna

**Fandom**: NARUTO

**Rating**: T+

**Disclaimer**: NARUTO isn't mine

**Begin**

**writeln('-');**

_"Jadilah milikku dan aku akan memberimu segalanya,"_

_"Ini nomor ponselku,"_

_"Segera hubungi aku ketika kau berubah pikiran."_

**writeln('-');  
**2 Juli  
07:06 AM  
Koridor sekolah

Tempat itu terlihat sepi, dan meskipun pemuda itu tahu alasannya, dia tidak sedang ingin memikirkannya. Jadi dia hanya melanjutkan langkahnya. Sejak dia berjalan melewati pintu masuk, yang terdengar disekitarnya hanyalah suara langkah kakinya yang bergerak dengan teratur. Dan itu adalah suara yang cukup menyenangkan untuk didengar.

Hari ini, di hari pertamanya masuk sebagai kelas 2, pemuda bernama Sasuke itu memilih untuk datang sedikit lebih terlambat dari biasanya dan sengaja tidak mengikuti Upacara Pembukaan Tahun Ajaran Baru yang telah berlangsung sejak lima menit yang lalu di aula sekolah. Sasuke tidak mengikuti acara itu karena alasan sederhana: Sasuke tidak menyukai tempat yang terlalu ramai. Dia lebih menyukai keadaan yang seperti sekarang ini, keadaan yang lebih lengang.

Di tengah kegiatan berjalan santai-nya, tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sebuah papan pengumuman yang di atasnya tertempel kertas berisi pembagian kelas bagi murid kelas dua itu, kini menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Sasuke jadi ingat jika mulai sekarang dia tidak lagi berada di kelasnya yang lama.

Mendekatkan dirinya ke papan pengumuman, Sasuke mulai mencari namanya di antara daftar nama yang ada dan menemukan namanya di daftar nama penghuni kelas 2-2. Namun, seolah-olah Tuhan ingin merusak harinya yang tenang dan damai, Tuhan meletakkan nama Naruto Uzumaki di kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Kemudian saat itu juga, Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda berumur 17 tahun yang sekarang duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA Akatsuki Gakuen itu berpikir jika hidupnya bisa lebih buruk dari sekarang. Bukan hanya karena papan pengumuman di depannya yang secara nyata memberitahu bahwa tahun ini dia akan sekelas lagi dengan Naruto, tapi semuanya lebih karena... yah, Sasuke akan sekelas lagi dengan Naruto.

Mengalihkan pikirannya, Sasuke memilih untuk memperhatikan kertas pengumuman yang lain selain kertas pembagian kelas. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai bola mata beriris onyx-nya terpaku pada selembar kertas yang berjudul "Bye Bye The Jinchuuriki"

The Jinchuriki adalah band sekolah yang baru kemarin seluruh anggotanya lulus dari Akatsuki Gakuen. Sekedar informasi, setiap tiga tahun sekali Akatsuki Gakuen selalu membuat sebuah band sekolah. Band-band itu tak sedikit yang menjadi sangat terkenal. Mereka tidak hanya terkenal dalam lingkungan sekolah, mereka bahkan mampu bersaing di luar kota dan tidak sedikit yang berhasil menembus pabrik rekaman terkenal. Namun, tidak banyak orang yang tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa Akatsuki Gakuen selalu memiliki agenda untuk membuat band sekolah. Di luar semua itu, yang jelas tahun ini pun pihak sekolah pasti akan membuat satu band sekolah lagi.

Pemuda berambut raven itu hanya menghela nafas panjang, Kenapa dia harus peduli pada band sekolah itu? pikirnya yang kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan melewati lorong itu menuju kelas barunya.

Dua langkah setelah beranjak dari tempatnya tadi, seseorang menabrak Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya, menengok ke balik punggungnya dan melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya pada siapapun yang berani menabraknya.

Sedetik kemudian si raven mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang-lah yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah menunduk.

Sasuke mengernyit. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, si pemuda berambut pirang di belakangnya itu masih memiliki tiga garis horisontal di masing-masing pipinya, masih memiliki rambut pirang acak-acakan, masih memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan tidak rapi, dan (ini yang paling aneh), si rambut pirang masih membawa dua buah stick drum kemanapun dia pergi. Memang pemuda beriris safir itu adalah seorang drummer, semua orang tahu itu, tapi dia tidak perlu membawa stick drum kemanapun dia pergi bukan?

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Dobe, apa-apaan?"

Yang dipanggil Dobe, pemuda yang bernama asli Naruto itu mendongak menatap Sasuke sekilas, kemudian menundukkan kepala lagi, tangan kirinya menggenggam kedua stick drum-nya sementara tangannya yang lain memegang dagu, "Sebentar, aku sedang berpikir,"

Sasuke tidak mungkin bisa lebih kesal daripada sekarang saat si Dobe tidak menghiraukannya. Paling tidak seharusnya si pirang bisa meminta maaf atau apa dan bukan malah menganggap seolah-olah Sasuke hanyalah sebuah batu yang kebetulan menghalangi jalannya.

Dengan nada menyindir yang kentara Sasuke berujar, "Oh, kau bisa 'berpikir' ternyata. Aku cukup terkejut, ternyata kau punya otak juga."

Sasuke tahu jika saat itu tubuh Naruto sedikit menegang. Namun si dobe terlihat masih menundukkan kepalanya seolah-olah memang sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu dan tidak peduli pada apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. Tapi Sasuke tahu jika Naruto mendengarkannya.

Sebuah seringai kecil mengembang di bibir sang Uchiha, "Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Dobe. Karena sepertinya tubuhmu tidak bisa bekerja di saat yang bersamaan ketika kau berpikir."

Naruto masih menunduk, poni pirangnya menutupi mata Naruto sehingga ekspresinya tidak terbaca oleh Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke bicara lagi, kali ini dengan nada datar yang menyebalkan, "Dasar bodoh."

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menyebutku bodoh setiap kali kita bertemu?" akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara juga, Naruto menatap mata Sasuke sebentar, kemudian segera menghindar dari tatapan Sasuke dengan melihat ke arah lain sambil memegang dagunya untuk berpikir.

"Jika kebodohanmu tidak semakin bertambah setiap kali kita bertemu, tentu saja."

"Aku tidak bodoh!" bentak Naruto yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Tapi kau juga tidak pintar Dobe,"

"Berhenti memanggilku Dobe! Aku punya nama tahu!"

"Ya ya terserah apa katamu, Do-be,"

Naruto menggeram kemudian mendengus dan bicara dengan nada sinis, "Setidaknya bukan aku, orang yang tidak tahu nama orang yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kelas satu,"

"Aku tahu namamu,"

"Oh benarkah? Bisakah kau menyebutkannya untukku?"

"Kenapa? Kau lupa namamu sendiri?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Berhentilah memutar-mutar pembicaraan, Sasuke! Ah iya, aku tahu masalahnya, otakmu itu memang sudah terlalu sempit jadi tidak ada cukup tempat untuk mengingat sebuah nama,"

Jeda sesaat sebelum Sasuke mengangkat bahu sambil menghela nafas, "Mungkin kau benar,"

Jika saat ini Naruto percaya bahwa Sasuke telah menyerah dengan mudah, maka dia harus segera menyingkirkan pikirannya itu karena Sasuke tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah.

Sasuke membuktikannya dengan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Otak-ku memang sulit mengingat nama orang bodoh,"

Naruto tidak sempat membalas karena ponsel seseorang terdengar menginterupsi dengan memainkan nada empat not. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto langsung tahu darimana suara itu berasal.

Meskipun masih melemparkan pandangan sebal ke arah Sasuke, Naruto toh mengeluarkan ponselnya juga dan menekan sebuah tombol yang membuat nada itu berhenti. Kemudian pandangan si pirang teralih pada ponsel di tangannya untuk membaca sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk.

Setelah selesai membaca pesannya, Naruto bicara pada pemuda yang berdiri di depannya sambil mengacungkan stick drum-nya, "Kita belum selesai Teme," Naruto memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana.

"Aku tidak ingat kita pernah memulai sesuatu,"

"Hah..." Naruto mengusap rambutnya ke belakang, "Terserah kau," setelah bicara begitu Naruto langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi entah kemana sambil mengayun-ayunkan stick di tangan seperti tengah memainkan drum imajiner.

Sasuke tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi seseorang yang 'terlalu banyak berfikir' (terutama tidak, jika hal yang dipikirkannya berhubungan dengan si Dobe pirang itu). Tapi melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang agak berbeda (bertingkah aneh dengan menghindari kontak mata dengannya seolah-olah dia tidak ingin Sasuke mengetahui sesuatu) itu mau tak mau membuat Sasuke menjadi sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Biasanya Naruto lebih mudah marah, jika Sasuke memprovokasinya atau meledeknya sedikit saja, Naruto akan langsung mengamuk. Tak jarang keduanya akan berakhir di UKS sekolah karena berkelahi. Tidak seperti yang terjadi tadi. Dimana Naruto lebih memilih untuk menahan emosinya. Dimana si pirang bodoh itu lebih memilih untuk mendesah panjang saat Sasuke melontarkan ejekan padanya. Dimana si pirang bersikap seolah-olah dia tengah bicara dengan anak kecil setiap kali Sasuke mengajaknya bicara.

Pikiran yang mengatakan jika Naruto mungkin menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil itu membuat Sasuke bertambah kesal jika mungkin.

Berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk meraih ponselnya sendiri. Saat itulah Sasuke melihat sebuah pesan baru telah bertengger di layar ponselnya. Entah sejak kapan pesan itu berada disana, si raven tak tahu karena dia memang selalu mematikan nada deringnya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sasuke membukanya lalu membaca isinya,

_Kakashi-sensei memintamu pergi ke ruang musik sekarang._

_Sai_

Dan sekarang, kenapa pula guru musik itu ingin bertemu dengannya?

Terlebih lagi, sejak kapan Sai tahu nomor ponselnya? Seingat Sasuke, yang tahu nomor ponselnya hanya lima orang. Dan itu tidak termasuk Sai di dalamnya.

Menuruti isi pesan itu, Sasuke pun berjalan menuju ruang musik dalam diam.

**writeln('-');**  
07:15 AM  
Ruang musik

Sasuke dapat mendengar suara seorang wanita yang tengah bernyanyi diiringi dengan petikan gitar ketika Sasuke berada cukup dekat dengan ruang musik. Namun si raven tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Dia membuka pintu ruang musik begitu saja dan membuat suara yang berada di dalam jadi terdengar lebih keras.

_When you start the day, my friend_

_come on hold my hand_

_Start to sing and start to dance,_

_come on take a chance_

Si pemuda berambut raven memperhatikan isi ruangan itu. Dia dapat melihat Sakura yang tengah bernyanyi dan Sai, pemuda yang mengiringinya dengan sebuah gitar, duduk di sebelahnya sambil sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya dari gitar ke selembar kertas yang diletakkan di atas meja-yang Sasuke yakini sebagai chord lagu itu.

_You can run and catch the sun,_

_and your day has begun_

_Put a smile on your face, my friend_

_Praise the holy land_

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memproses segala informasi yang ada di sekitarnya. Sakura, Sai, dan Sasuke yang dikumpulkan di satu tempat oleh seorang guru musik...

Sasuke langsung tahu hal apa yang akan dibicarakan mereka nanti, yang mana membuat Sasuke langsung berpikir untuk pergi jauh-jauh dari ruang musik detik itu juga dan tidak pernah kembali lagi.

_When you feel so sad my friend,_

_come on hold my hand_

_Lift your life with a smile my friend,_

_forget the bitter end_

Sakura masih asik bernyanyi, dan Sai masih sibuk dengan gitarnya. Namun sebelum Sasuke beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu, Kakashi sudah lebih dulu menyadari keberadaannya. Tatapan keduanya sempat bertemu sebelum si pria berambut perak memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar Sasuke masuk. Tahu jika dia tidak bisa mengelak, dengan enggan Sasuke mengikuti perintah guru-nya itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di single sofa yang terletak di dekat drum.

_You can be a better man,_

_the future is in your hand_

_Listen to your heart my friend_

_Praise the holy land_

Kali ini Sakura menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Kemudian masih sambil bernyanyi, Sakura tersenyum ke arahnya, tubuhnya bergoyang menikmati iringan gitar seolah mengajak Sasuke untuk ikut bernyanyi bersamanya. Jika saja orang yang saat itu berada di posisi Sasuke bukanlah Sasuke, orang itu pasti akan ikut bernyanyi. Tapi yang berada disana adalah Sasuke. Dan segala hal yang dilakukan Sasuke saat itu hanyalah diam.

_Sing and dance with me ah  
_

_Sing and dance with me ah_

_Sing and dance with me ah  
_

_Sing and dance with me ah_

_Sing and dance with me ah  
_

_Sing and dance with me ah_

_Sing and dance with me ah  
_

_Sing and dance with me ah_

Seolah-olah tahu jika Sasuke minim reaksi, Sakura kembali tersenyum. Saat lagu itu sampai pada bagian bridge, Sasuke harus mengakui jika Sakura mampu mengisinya dengan cukup bagus, namun tentu saja dia tidak akan mengatakannya keras-keras. Bagian bridge selesai dan Sakura kembali menyanyikan liriknya,

_Sing and dance with me ah  
_

_Sing and dance with me ah_

_Sing and dance with me ah  
_

_Sing and dance with me ah_

_Sing and dance with me ah  
_

_Sing and dance with me ah_

_Sing and dance with me ah  
_

_Sing and dance with me  
_

Kakashi memberi tepuk tangan cukup lama sebelum memuji dengan senyum lebar mengembang di bibirnya, "Bagus sekali Sakura."

"Terima kasih sensei,"

"Dan Sai, kuharap lain kali kau tidak memakai gitar akustik untuk ini,"

Sai bergumam, "Tentu."

Sasuke hanya terdiam memperhatikan si rambut pink dan si rambut hitam. Sai dan Sakura adalah siswa dan siswi yang juga seangkatan dengan Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidak sekelas dengan mereka di kelas satu dan bisa dikatakan dia hampir tidak mengenal mereka. Meskipun mereka berdua sudah terkenal di Akatsuki Gakuen sebagai orang-orang yang ahli dalam bidang musik, sebatas yang Sasuke tahu, Sakura adalah seseorang yang pintar bernyanyi. Sementara Sai... Sasuke tak tahu, pemuda yang berkulit lebih pucat darinya itu bisa memainkan alat musik apa.

Meskipun tadi Sasuke sudah melihat bagaimana Sai memainkan sebuah gitar, namun dari cara Sai bermain tadi Sasuke tahu jika gitar bukanlah elemen Sai yang sebenarnya.

Kini perhatian Sasuke tertuju pada guru musik yang terlihat tersenyum pada tiga orang yang ada disana. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Kakashi bertanya pada mereka, "Nah, apa ada yang tahu alasan kenapa aku mengumpulkan kalian disini?"

Sai yang baru saja meletakkan gitar di samping kursi menyahut dengan wajah datar, "Selain karena kau akan memberitahu kami jika kami akan di satukan dalam sebuah band?" Sai mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Karena aku hanya tahu itu,"

Kakashi menatapnya, "Kadang aku curiga padamu yang tahu banyak hal, Sai. Apa kau ini mata-mata?"

Sasuke ikut mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sai, tapi dia melakukannya dengan tatapan ingin tahu bagaimana caranya Sai bisa mendapatkan nomor ponselnya.

Ketika pandangan semua orang tertuju ke arahnya, Sai membuka mulutnya, "Tentu saja bukan. Jika aku memang mata-mata, paling tidak aku tidak akan berada disini. Aku pasti sedang di perkerjakan oleh seorang pemberontak negara bermata satu yang-"

"Ayolah guru Kakashi, bukankah itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah ditebak?" Sakura memotong kata-kata Sai tanpa perasaan, "Lagipula untuk apa kau memanggil Sai yang pintar memainkan bass, aku yang pintar bernyanyi, dan Sasuke yang pintar memainkan... err... memainkan entahlah... dalam suatu tempat? Kita tidak membutuhkan mata-mata hanya untuk menyadari hal kecil seperti ini bukan?"

Jadi Sai seorang pemain bass, Sasuke menyimpulkan dari kata-kata Sakura.

"Kau membuatnya terdengar sepele, tapi itu memang benar," Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya pada tiga orang murid yang ada di depannya, "Sekarang, dimana Naruto?"

Begitu mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh gurunya itu, Sasuke langsung menegakkan punggungnya, "Jangan bilang si Dobe itu juga dilibatkan dalam hal ini,"

"Dobe? Siapa dobe?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

Sakura terkikik, "Guru tidak tahu? Itu kan panggilan sayang Sasuke untuk Naruto,"

Untuk sedetik, Sasuke sempat heran karena Sakura tahu jika Dobe berarti Naruto, tapi selebihnya Sasuke hanya melemparkan pandangan membunuh ke arah Sakura.

'Dobe' bukan sebuah panggilan sayang. Itu yang ingin Sasuke tegaskan.

Guru Kakashi ber-oh kemudian bicara pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku tak akan bilang,"

Sasuke sudah siap melemparkan sumpah serapah yang dia tahu tepat saat satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu dibuka secara kasar dari luar.

"Maaf aku terlambat!"

Sasuke bahkan tidak perlu menengok ke sumber suara untuk mengenali siapa orang yang baru saja masuk itu. Dan fakta yang menyatakan bahwa Sasuke sekarang sudah menjadi sangat hafal dengan suara berisik si pirang tidak membuat kerutan di dahi Sasuke menghilang.

Naruto berjalan masuk sambil bicara jika dia baru saja ada urusan sebelum meminta maaf berulang kali pada guru Kakashi. Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto sementara Sai hanya menatap Naruto dengan wajah datar. Beberapa saat kemudian Kakashi meminta si rambut pirang untuk duduk di kursi kosong di dekat Sakura. Dan saat itulah Naruto (anehnya) baru menyadari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Kenapa Teme juga ada disini?!" Naruto berdiri, memekik sambil menunjuk Sasuke seperti orang baru melihat hantu. Jika saat itu Naruto tidak memasukkan stick-nya ke saku celananya, Sasuke yakin jika Naruto akan menunjuk wajahnya menggunakan benda itu.

"Heh. Kau butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menyadari keberadaanku. Dasar lamban." Sasuke bicara tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Sebentar, sebentar, biar kutebak. 'Teme' itu panggilan sayang Naruto untuk Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Sakura.

Sakura balas tersenyum lebar.

"Dan kenapa pula kalian menyebut ledekan sebagai panggilan sayang?" tanya Naruto putus asa.

"Ayolah Naruto, kami hanya bergurau," Sakura memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menariknya untuk duduk. Si pirang tidak memprotes, dia hanya melemparkan kekesalannya melalui tatapan yang dia tujukan pada Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto terlihat seperti hendak balas bicara tapi mengurungkannya. Tidak sulit bagi Sasuke untuk menyadarinya. Tapi toh Sasuke juga tidak memikirkannya.

Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan, "Berhubung semuanya sudah berkumpul, aku akan mengatakan apa tujuanku mengumpulkan kalian,"

Tanpa aba-aba Sai berucap, "Aku sudah tahu,"

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku juga,"

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya memutar bola matanya, mengisyaratkan kata "bukankah itu sudah jelas?" dari gerak tubuhnya itu.

Kakashi tertawa gugup, "Tapi Naruto belum tahu kan?"

"Selain jika orang-orang yang ada disini akan disatukan dalam sebuah band?" tanyanya dengan nada yang membuat setiap orang teringat dengan bagaimana Sai mengatakan hal yang sama beberapa saat yang lalu. Ketika Naruto hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kakashi buru-buru memotong,

"Baiklah baiklah, kalian semua memang sudah tahu. Jadi sudah jelas bukan? Sakura sebagai vokalis utama. Sai memegang bass. Sasuke sebagai pemain gitar utama dan vokalis jika dia tak keberatan. Dan Naruto sebagai drummer,"

"Whoa? Si Teme ini jadi lead guitar?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya. Sepertinya bukan hanya Naruto yang tidak tahu, Sakura dan Sai juga tidak tahu jika Sasuke adalah seorang pemain gitar, namun tidak seperti Naruto, dua orang itu lebih memilih untuk diam saja sementara Naruto melanjutkan, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika dia bisa memainkan gitar!"

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu Dobe. Kau bahkan tidak tahu jika ayam memiliki dua kaki," balas Sasuke tanpa memperhatikan si Dobe.

Sebelum Naruto mampu memprotes, Sasuke sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kakashi dan bicara, "Aku menolak,"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu sontak terdiam. Naruto, Sakura dan Sai belum sepenuhnya sadar dari keterkejutan mereka mengenai fakta yang menyatakan jika Sasuke adalah seorang pemain gitar, dan sekarang... mereka sudah dibuat terkejut lagi oleh kata-kata gamblang yang baru saja terucap dari sang Uchiha.

"Oh, apakah aku belum memberitahu kalian jika kalian tidak bisa menolak?" tanya Kakashi santai. Namun tidak ada satupun yang merespon pertanyaannya. Jadi dia hanya bicara pada Sasuke, "Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, ini semua bukan tawaran. Ini kewajiban bagi mereka yang bersekolah disini dan memiliki kemampuan di bidang musik yang di atas rata-rata."

Entah kenapa setelah Kakashi bicara begitu, suasana dalam ruangan itu jadi lebih tegang. Mereka dapat merasakan jika pembicaraan mereka sedang menuju ke sesuatu yang lebih gelap.

"Aku tetap menolak." ucap Sasuke keras kepala.

"Sepertinya aku tahu alasan kenapa kau menolak, tapi aku khawatir kau tidak bisa menolak ini,"

"'Aku tetap menolak'. Itu sudah ketiga kalinya aku mengatakannya. Aku tidak peduli apa jawabanmu yang jelas aku akan pergi dari sini." Sasuke berdiri, beranjak menuju pintu. Sebelum Sasuke mampu membuka pintu, Kakashi memanggil,

"Beri aku waktu lima menit dan aku akan membuatmu berubah pikiran,"

Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai hanya diam memperhatikan saat Kakashi berjalan keluar dari ruang musik dan Sasuke mengikuti di belakangnya.

**writeln('TBC');**


	2. I Dare You to Tell The Truth

**Title** : Jumping The Gun — chapter 2: I Dare You to Tell The Truth

**Author**: aalterna

**Fandom**: NARUTO

**Rating**: T+

**Disclaimer**: NARUTO isn't mine

**A/N**: Ide cerita fanfic ini muncul di tengah-tengah acara pensi yang berlangsung sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Waktu itu band dari kelas 2 yang punya vokalis perempuan nyanyiin lagu She Will be Loved-nya Maroon5 dengan kerennya, dan di saat yang bersamaan temenku bilang, "Kok sekolah kita nggak mbikin band sekolah kayak LaTulip lagi ya?"

Habis itu... plop plop plop plop plop! Ide cerita langsung muncul di kepala dan tiba-tiba di mataku, yang nyanyi di atas panggung itu udah berubah jadi Sakura.

Terimakasih banyak untuk semua reviews, favs, dan alerts!

**Begin**

**writeln('-');**  
07:41 PM  
Di luar ruang musik

Setelah Kakashi menyebutkan tiga alasan kenapa Sasuke harus masuk ke band sekolah itu, situasi menjadi sunyi.

Agaknya sang Uchiha bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa guru musiknya itu tahu banyak hal tentangnya. Keluarganya, kakaknya, tempat tinggalnya, apa yang terjadi padanya... Bahkan Kakashi tahu tentang Orochimaru dan apa yang dilakukan oleh pria selicik ular itu.

Sasuke berdiri bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya tanpa bicara sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Ternyata selain Sai, Kakashi sendiri juga berpotensi sebagai seorang mata-mata.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi memecah keheningan singkat itu, "Ah, kudengar Naruto hidup sendiri di sebuah apartemen dan selalu bekerja paruh waktu untuk menghidupi dirinya. Benar begitu Sasuke?"

Si raven melemparkan tatapan elangnya ke arah Kakashi, "Jangan berbasa-basi. Katakan saja apa maumu,"

"Aku ingin kau mengawasi Naruto,"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"Seperti yang kusebutkan tadi, Naruto hidup sendiri dan bekerja sambilan setiap hari untuk memenuhi hidupnya. Berhubung setelah ini dia ikut dalam band, waktunya untuk bekerja akan banyak berkurang. Ditambah lagi, bendahara sekolah kita tercinta tidak akan memberi kalian honor yang sepantasnya untuk hasil jerih payah kalian. Kupikir hanya masalah waktu sampai pada akhirnya Naruto mengalami masalah ekonomi,"

"Dan intinya?"

"Aku ingin kau mengawasi Naruto agar dia tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak saat itu terjadi. Kau tahu, aku takut jika dia terlibat hutang yang besar, narkotika, polisi, kasus pencurian atau semacamnya,"

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya. Guru musiknya itu harus memiliki alasan yang bagus untuk hal merepotkan itu.

"Karena kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya,"

Paling dekat dengan si Dobe bodoh itu? "Kau pasti bercanda," ungkap Sasuke sambil melempar pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Tentu saja aku serius," kemudian Kakashi menambahkan dengan nada yang lebih serius, "Kuharap kau berubah pikiran bukan hanya karena Itachi,"

Si pemuda berambut raven terdiam lama sekali menatap taman kecil yang ada di seberang sana. Sebelum pada akhirnya dia menatap Kakashi dan berujar, "Aku akan masuk ke band-mu ini," dia memberi jeda, "Tapi perlu kau ingat, aku masuk bukan karena aku mau menjadi babysitter si Dobe. Aku tidak mau berjanji untuk melakukannya,"

Kakashi tersenyum, "Paling tidak aku sudah memberitahumu," si rambut perak seperti baru teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya, masalah He-"

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya," potong Sasuke, "Jika aku terlibat masalah karena aku masuk ke band ini, itu salahmu sendiri. Kau tahu kaulah orang yang harus menanganinya,"

Kakashi tersenyum sekilas, "Roger,"

**writeln('-');**  
07:43 AM  
Ruang Musik

Ketika pintu ruang musik kembali terbuka, Naruto, Sakura dan Sai, bertanya-tanya apakah Kakashi akan kembali tanpa Sasuke atau bersama Sasuke. Dan saat orang pertama yang melewati pintu itu adalah Sasuke, tiga orang itu segera mengambil kesimpulan: guru Kakashi berhasil membujuk Sasuke untuk masuk.

Satu pertanyaan kecil pun menyeruak di benak ketiganya: bagaimana bisa guru Kakashi membujuk si-pemuda-paling-dingin-se-Akatsuki-gakuen-yang-te rkenal-tidak-segan-segan-menghabisi-siapa-saja-yan g-berani-membuatnya-sebal itu?

Tapi toh, dari awal tiga orang itu memang tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa Sasuke menolak diikutkan dalam band itu. Apa hanya karena dalam band itu ada Naruto di dalamnya sehingga dia menolak? Sepertinya bukan.

Sasuke berjalan masuk dengan ekspresi dinginnya sementara Kakashi masuk dengan wajah biasa saja. Si raven berjalan menuju satu-satunya kursi kosong yang ada di ruangan itu, yang mana berada tepat di samping si Dobe. Naruto melemparkan tatapan ingin tahunya sementara Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dan mencoba mengacuhkan keberadaan Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei bilang apa padamu?" bisik Naruto namun suaranya kelewat keras untuk disebut sebagai berbisik.

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Tapi aku ingin tahu. Apa dia menjanjikanmu sebuah mobil mewah?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto sekilas sebelum melemparnya ke arah lain, "Ck. Dia membuatku terjebak di dalam sebuah band dengan si Dobe bodoh ini," saat itu Naruto hendak memprotes. Tapi Sasuke buru-buru melanjutkan dengan nada sinis, "Kau pikir hal cukup hebat apa yang bisa dia berikan untuk mengurangi kekesalanku, hm?"

Naruto menjawab sambil lalu, "Sebuah mobil mewah tentu saja,"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Bukan," dia memberi jeda sejenak, "Melemparkanmu ke tengah laut dan membiarkanmu tenggelam kemudian mati di makan hiu adalah jawaban yang tepat,"

"Sasuke, aku tahu kau sangat ingin bercakap-cakap dengan Naruto, tapi bisakah kau tenang sebentar?" sela Kakashi yang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Sasuke langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh. Namun si rambut perak tidak mempedulikan Sasuke saat dia beralih menatap Naruto, "Aku tidak pernah bicara begitu Naruto,"

"Ya, sensei. Aku tahu itu,"

Kakashi memperhatikan sekelilingnya sebentar kemudian berkata dengan nada santai, "Nah, ada lagi yang punya keinginan untuk keluar dari sini?"

_Jika bahkan Kakashi mampu meyakinkan seorang Sasuke, maka kemampuan sang pria berambut perak tidak dapat dipertanyakan lagi_. Pikir Naruto Sakura dan Sai.

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Jadi selanjutnya aku akan memberi tahu kalian hal-hal yang mungkin tidak kalian ketahui sebelumnya," Kakashi berjalan ke meja guru, meraih sebuah buku bersampul merah yang terbuka dengan posisi terbalik di atasnya, menyandarkan sebagian tubuhnya ke meja sambil membolak-balik halaman buku di tangannya. Sesaat kemudian pandangan Kakashi terarah pada Sai, "Dan kuharap kau belum tahu hal ini,"

Dengan wajah datar Sai merespon, "Lanjutkan, aku mendengarkan,"

"Band sekolah di Akatsuki bukan hanya band biasa. Mereka yang menjadi anggota dalam band itu sengaja di didik untuk menjadi 'bintang'. Mereka bisa menjadi seseorang yang dipuja di antara siswa-siswi lainnya bukan hanya karena kemahiran mereka dalam bermusik, tapi juga karena penampilan mereka, kekuasaan mereka, kekayaan mereka, atau kepandaian mereka... jadi kuharap jika kalian memiliki masalah dalam pelajaran kalian tahu bagaimana mengatasinya," ucap Kakashi dengan mata yang kini terpaku pada buku bertuliskan "Icha-Icha Paradise" di sampul depannya.

Sakura membuka suara, "Dan alasan kenapa kami dididik untuk menjadi bintang adalah...?"

"Kalian tidak akan menyukai alasannya, tapi kalian dibentuk untuk menghemat pengeluaran sekolah,"

"Maaf menyela lagi, tapi... apa hanya aku yang berpikir jika alasan itu terdengar sepele?" tanya Sakura sambil menengok ke kiri dan kanannya. Sasuke dan Sai terlihat tidak peduli sementara Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu. Sakura melanjutkan, "Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa membentuk sebuah band dapat menghemat pengeluaran sekolah?"

Kakashi menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum menjawab, "Jadi, jika sekolah sedang ada acara dan butuh bintang tamu atau semacamnya, sekolah hanya perlu memakai kalian karena penampilan kalian sendiri sudah dinanti seisi sekolah. Dan percayalah, selama aku bekerja disini cara itu selalu berhasil,"

Naruto tertawa enggan, "Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak berharga,"

"Oh tenanglah Naruto-kun," Kakashi memperhatikan si pirang saat melanjutkan, "Bendahara sekolah kita selalu menghargai mereka yang masuk dalam agenda ini,"

"Jadi dalang dari semua agenda pembuatan band ini adalah Kakuzu-san?" ucap Sai tiba-tiba.

Kakashi menatap Sai dengan sorot mata tertarik, "Kau kenal dia?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya tahu jika Kakuzu-san terkenal pelit. Dia juga terkenal sering mengikutkan sekolah ini pada lomba-lomba yang memiliki banyak hadiah. Entah apa tujuannya, tapi mengingat sifat beliau yang mata duitan, orang-orang yakin jika Kakuzu-san mengincar hadiahnya. Kabarnya lagi, Kakuzu-san selalu menempa habis-habisan mereka yang mengikuti lomba untuk memenangkannya. Dan cara itu berhasil. Akatsuki Gakuen jadi sering memenangkan banyak perlombaan. Di lain pihak, mereka yang tidak tahu akan hal ini malah berpikir jika Akatsuki Gakuen adalah sekolah elit yang bisa mencetak murid-murid berprestasi. Kakuzu-san sendiri lahir pada 31 Januari di sebuah kota kecil yang berada di dekat Konoha. Dia bekerja di Akatsuki Gakuen sejak 18 tahun yang lalu. Awalnya dia bekerja sebagai guru biasa sebelum pada akhirnya dia menduduki jabatan sebagai bendahara sekolah 2 tahun setelah dia bekerja disini," Sai berhenti bicara dan memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sai bergumam, "Aku hanya tahu itu,"

Kakashi tertawa saat bicara, "Sebenarnya Sai, aku bahkan hanya tahu bagian 'Kakuzu pelit' itu saja," tawanya sedikit mereda saat melanjutkan, "Aku serius, kau itu apa? Mata-mata?"

"Tentu saja bukan," jawab Sai dengan wajah datar.

Saat tawa Kakashi benar-benar mereda, dia bicara, "Oh ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kalian ingat," perkataan Kakashi membuat semuanya kembali terdiam memperhatikan si pria berambut perak, "Kuharap kalian berhubungan baik dengan masing-masing anggota tanpa terkecuali," saat Kakashi bicara begitu, dia menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian.

Namun baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tidak mengindahkan kata-kata guru musik mereka itu. Keduanya hanya diam sambil memperhatikan ke arah lain seolah-olah mereka tidak tahu jika Kakashi sedang melihat ke arah  
mereka.

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas dalam sebelum berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Sensei mau kemana?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Ke Upacara Pembukaan itu,"

"Lalu kami bagaimana?"

Kakashi terlihat berpikir, "Terserah saja, kalian toh tidak perlu ikut upacara itu karena aku sudah memberitahu wali kelas kalian jika kalian tidak akan hadir di upacara itu..." guru musik itu terlihat berpikir, "Hm... bagaimana jika kalian bermain truth or dare atau permainan semacam itu? Bukankah itu permainan yang sering dilakukan oleh anak muda jaman sekarang?"

Sasuke melihat Kakashi seolah-olah pria itu memiliki empat telinga saat itu. Setelah menggeleng pelan untuk menghilangkan halusinasinya, Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Aku akan ke kelas,"

"Ah, kupikir truth or dare adalah ide yang bagus. Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja Sasuke-kun?" tawar Sakura dengan sebuah senyum memaksa yang terkembang di bibirnya.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan mematuhi Sakura," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum lalu keluar dari ruang musik dan menutup pintunya.

Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke setelahnya adalah mengarahkan tatapan penuh kebencian-nya ke arah pintu yang tak berdosa.

Si rambut pink tersenyum lagi, "Kau akan jadi bagian dari band ini Sasuke-kun, anggap saja permainan ini sebagai salah satu dari kegiatan kita sebagai band,"

"Aku tidak tahu jika memainkan sebuah permainan bodoh adalah kegiatan sebuah band," sindir Sasuke, "Kau pikir aku mau ikut?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Pertama, karena aku tidak mau ikut permainan semacam itu. Dan kedua, aku tidak mau ikut karena si bodoh itu ada dalam permainan itu,"

Mereka tahu jika yang dimaksud Sasuke sebagai 'si bodoh' itu adalah Naruto. Sakura mulai bicara, "Apa kau sebegitu benci-nya pada Naruto?"

"Ini bukan hanya masalah benci. Kau tidak tahu seberapa menyebalkannya Dobe saat memainkan permainan itu,"

Naruto tertawa dan mengibas-ibas-kan tangannya di depan wajah, "Teme, kau terlalu berlebihan,"

"Benar, kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis, "Kuberitahu kau: kau akan menyesal pernah memainkan permainan ini dengannya,"

Sakura tidak mempedulikan Sasuke, gadis itu hanya mengarahkan pandangannya ke dua pemuda yang lain, "Terlepas dari semuanya, aku benar-benar berharap kita bisa lebih mengenal satu sama lain,"

"Tapi aku sudah setahun mengenal Sasuke," celetuk Naruto.

"Itu tidak menjelaskan segalanya, Naruto. Meskipun kau sudah mengenal seseorang selama seribu tahun, belum tentu kau mengetahui segala hal tentangnya bukan?" Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Bukankah kau bahkan tidak tahu jika orang yang sudah kau kenal selama setahun itu ternyata bisa bermain gitar?"

Naruto tidak memprotes perkataan Sakura karena itu memang mengandung kebenaran, "Sudah kita mulai saja permainan ini," setelah Naruto bicara begitu, Sasuke langsung menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. Naruto balas nyengir lebar kearah Sasuke.

"Nah, ayo duduk melingkar di sini," Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di lantai. Naruto mengikuti di samping kirinya dan Sai juga ikut mendudukkan dirinya di lantai di sebelah kiri Naruto. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak berpartisipasi hanya Sasuke, membuat pandangan orang-orang tertuju ke arahnya, "Sasuke-kun, kau tetap ingin berada disana dan menjadi pengecut atau duduk disini dan bersenang-senang bersama kami?" sinis Sakura.

Dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat, si rambut raven mendudukkan dirinya di antara Sakura dan Sai, yang mana membuatnya duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Sasuke melihat ke si rambut pink dan bicara, "Aku mengingatkanmu Sakura. Kau benar-benar akan menyesali ini,"

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya, setelahnya dia berkata, "Baiklah kita akan mulai dari Naruto berhubung dia memiliki inisial yang paling beda diantara kita,"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, dia melihat ke arah Sakura dan langsung memulai permainan mereka, "Baiklah Sakura-chan, truth or dare?"

Sasuke melemparkan pandangan mengejek yang seolah berkata 'rasakan' ke arah Sakura. Entah kenapa sikap Sasuke terlihat seperti anak kecil saat itu, tapi Sakura tak menghiraukannya.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura terlihat menimbang-nimbang sebelum berkata, "Dare,"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Aku menantangmu untuk membaca keras-keras halaman terakhir Icha-Icha Paradise ketika guru Kakashi ada disini,"

Sasuke langsung menyeringai, menatap Sakura penuh dengan tatapan mencemooh sementara Sakura hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Apa kau ingin aku mati?" tanya Sakura otomatis.

Naruto tertawa, "Kakashi-sensei tidak akan sejahat itu Sakura,"

"Oh sebentar," Sakura tertawa sinis sebelum kembali menatap Naruto, "Kuperbaiki pertanyaanku: Apa kau BENAR-BENAR ingin aku mati?"

"Kau terlalu mendramatisir, Sakura,"

Tidak, Sakura tidak mendramatisir. Semua orang tahu jika Kakashi-sensei adalah penggemar setia Icha-Icha Paradise. Dan Naruto ingin Sakura membacakan akhir cerita dari buku itu di depan guru Kakashi? Bahkan Sakura akan marah jika ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba memberinya spoiler ketika dia sedang membaca atau menonton sesuatu. Sungguh, Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi guru Kakashi saat Sakura membacakan spoiler untuknya. Gadis berambut pink itu tidak bercanda jika dia bisa mati. Atau mungkin hanya Naruto saja yang memiliki selera humor yang buruk sehingga menganggap masalah ini sebagai gurauan.

Sambil menghela nafas, dalam hati Sakura membuat sebuah catatan untuk dirinya sendiri: Sasuke tahu banyak hal tentang Naruto. Jadi lain kali, sebaiknya Sakura mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke.

Meskipun masih dengan wajah tertekuk, toh Sakura bicara juga, "Giliranku," kemudian menatap Sasuke, "Nah Sasuke-kun, Truth or Dare?"

Hening sebentar sebelum Sasuke menjawab, "... truth,"

Naruto terlihat senang kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk saat Naruto bicara sesuatu padanya. Tak berapa lama wajah cemberut Sakura berangsur-angsur menghilang digantikan dengan ekspresi yang lebih ceria. Itu membuat Sasuke yakin jika hal buruk akan terjadi. Pemuda itu langsung melemparkan tatapan penuh curiga ke arah Naruto.

Si rubah dobe itu... bisa membuat siapa saja menjadi sekutunya hanya dalam hitungan detik. Dan Sasuke teramat sangat tidak menyukai fakta itu.

Setelah Naruto menjauhkan diri dari Sakura, Sakura menatap Sasuke, "Ah  
Sasuke-kun, berhubung Naruto baru saja membahasnya, dan karena kau sepertinya sudah tahu benar jika Naruto memang menyebalkan di permainan ini, aku jadi penasaran. Memangnya apa yang terjadi saat terakhir kali kalian bermain truth or dare?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak suka. Tapi dia toh tetap menjawab, "Dia menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu,"

"Apa itu? Kau bisa lebih spesifik?" tanya Sakura kalem. Sasuke berani bertaruh Naruto-lah yang menyuruhnya untuk lebih menekan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, "Dia menyuruhku membeli sebuah ramen instan,"

"Itu saja? Ayolah Sasuke, kau tidak mengerti makna dari 'Truth'? Aku ingat ceritanya lebih dari itu," Naruto sedikit tersenyum menggoda.

Si raven beralih bicara pada Naruto, "Kau ingin aku membelinya, tapi aku tidak boleh mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun,"

"Ya, lanjutkan..."

"Lalu kau memberitahuku jika aku bisa mendapatkan ramen instan terkutuk itu tanpa perlu membayar, jika aku bisa menggoda penjaga kasir di toko itu,"

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Lalu...?"

"Kau menyeretku ke toko terdekat dan meninggalkanku disana. Tapi aku berani bertaruh, kau memang sengaja mengajakku ke toko itu karena penjaga kasir di tempat itu adalah seorang laki-laki botak bertubuh besar yang terlihat seperti mantan pecandu,"

"Bagaimana kau merayunya untuk mendapatkan sebuah ramen instan?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku bilang padanya: 'Jika kau mau memberikan ramen itu secara cuma-cuma, aku akan mengingatmu seumur hidupku',"

"Kau hanya bilang begitu? Pasti ada yang lain lagi karena saat aku memperhatikanmu dari luar toko, aku yakin aku melihat pipimu sedikit terlihat memerah dan kau bicara dengan terbata! Demi Tuhan, aku belum pernah melihatmu se-hidup dan se-perempuan itu Sasuke!"

Mendengar itu, rasanya Sasuke ingin memukul kepala pirang Naruto dengan sebuah kursi. Tapi si raven tidak melakukannya dan hanya menggeram, "Aku mengatakan kalimat tadi dengan ekspresi seperti yang baru saja kau sebutkan," Sasuke melanjutkan dengan nada sangat sinis, "Puas?"

Sakura mulai tertawa saat dia membayangkan bagaimana situasi Sasuke saat itu. Pantas saja Sasuke sangat tidak ingin bermain truth or dare dengan Naruto lagi. Tapi setelah dia pikir-pikir, dia sendiri juga tidak akan memainkan permainan itu lagi. Tidak jika Naruto juga berada di dalamnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke, namun hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Sasuke sebal. Sang Uchiha menatap si rambut pirang dengan tatapan penuh dendam.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke dibuat sebal setengah mati oleh si Dobe pirang, tapi Sasuke belum terbiasa dengan perasaan itu. Lebih tepatnya dia belum-dan-tidak-akan terbiasa.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke menyisihkan perasaan sebalnya itu dan melihat ke arah Sai untuk menyelesaikan permainan mereka. Si raven mulai bertanya, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," jawab Sai cepat.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Bagus. Sekarang pukul Dobe bodoh itu di bagian perutnya,"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Teme, aku benci kau,"

"Aku benci kau juga,"

Sai sudah berada di depan Naruto saat bicara, "Maafkan aku Naruto,"

Si pirang bahkan tidak sempat mengantisipasi saat Sai tahu-tahu sudah menghantamkan tinjunya ke ulu hati Naruto dengan sangat kuat.

Naruto langsung membungkuk sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Dia meringis, "Paling tidak, jika kau baik hati, kau bisa memelankan tinjumu Sai,"

"Ya, mungkin lain kali jika ada kesempatan," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum, "Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Sebentar, sebentar..." Naruto berusaha menegakkan posisi duduknya, "Ugh, truth?"

"Kau lebih suka Avril Lavigne atau Lady Gaga?*"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kupikir kau akan menanyakan sesuatu yang memalukan atau sejenisnya,"

Entah kenapa Sakura terlihat seperti menahan tawanya. Oh bukan seperti, tapi Sakura MEMANG sedang menahan tawanya, "Sudah Naruto-kun, jawab saja,"

"Mmm... Aku lebih suka Avril Lavigne,"

Sakura terkekeh lalu bicara pada Sai, "Aku suka kau!"

Sai mengangkat bahu, "Secara pribadi, aku juga penasaran,"

Naruto tidak memikirkan percakapan Sakura dan Sai saat dia sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk menatap Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum lebar saat memulai lagi permainan itu, "Nah Sasuke, truth or dare?"

Yang manapun Sasuke pilih, jika yang akan memberinya pertanyaan ataupun tantangan adalah Naruto, hasilnya akan sama saja. Jadi dia memilih menjawab, "Dare,"

"Hmm... Berhubung aku sedang tidak berminat untuk mengganggumu... Bagaimana jika kau memainkan sebuah lagu? Dan gitar! Aku ingin tahu sebaik apa kau memainkannya," Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura, "Kau punya lagu untuk dia mainkan, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura berpikir sebentar sebelum memekik, "Ah!" dia mengambil selembar kertas dari meja guru dan memperlihatkannya, "Sasuke-kun! Nyanyikan Baby Blue Eyes!"

Sakura segera memberikan kertas berisi lirik dan chord lagu yang dimaksudkannya pada Sasuke. Si raven tidak segera mengambil kertas itu dari Sakura, membuat Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menuntut.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya sebelum pada akhirnya menyambar kertas itu dan membawanya ke belakang ruangan, tempat dimana gitar-gitar, biola-biola, sebuah cello, dua buah drum dan beberapa alat musik lain berada. Naruto, Sakura dan Sai memperhatikan saat Sasuke mengambil sebuah gitar string, menyampirkan sabuk gitarnya ke bahu kirinya, meletakkan kertas yang dibawanya di atas drum yang ada di dekatnya, dan mulai menyamankan posisi gitar di tangannya.

Dengan mata tertuju ke kertas di atas drum, Sasuke mulai memainkan bagian intro dengan gitarnya, dia memainkannya dengan tempo dan ketepatan nada yang tanpa cacat. Jari-jemari-nya bergerak lincah di atas fret gitar dan menghasilkan nada sempurna tanpa false sedikitpun. Seolah-olah gitar itu bukan apa-apa tetapi bagian tubuh Sasuke.

_My eyes are no good, blind without her  
The way she moves I'd never doubt her  
When she talks she somehow creeps into my dreams_

Sasuke menyanyikan lagu itu dengan suara rendah yang merdu, namun ada unsur ringan dan lepas saat dia bernyanyi. Sesuatu yang belum pernah didengar maupun dilihat oleh Naruto. Memang Naruto pernah mendengar Sasuke bernyanyi sebelumnya, tapi dia tidak tahu jika suaranya bisa sebagus itu. Mungkin salahnya karena tidak pernah memperhatikan sebelumnya. Naruto sendiri mengakui jika ini baru pertama kalinya Naruto benar-benar memperhatikan Sasuke. Baru sekarang Naruto memperhatikan bagaimana rambut yang berbentuk seperti pantat ayam itu ternyata berwarna lebih hitam daripada yang dia tahu, bagaimana kulit Sasuke berwarna sangat putih, bagaimana bola mata onyx itu selalu menunjukkan ekspresi dingin dan berbahaya, bagaimana bentuk wajah pemuda itu terlihat begitu sempurna... detik itu, Naruto langsung tahu alasan kenapa Sasuke memiliki banyak sekali fans. Menggeleng pelan untuk mengubur kekagumannya, Naruto kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk memperhatikan si raven yang masih bernyanyi.

_She's a doll, a catch, a winner  
I'm in love  
And no beginner could ever grasp or understand  
Just what she means_

Sasuke sempat melihat ke arah Naruto. Saat pemuda itu mendapati si Dobe memperhatikannya dengan tatapan bodoh, Sasuke menyeringai sekilas sebelum kembali menyimak kertas berisi lirik dan chord di depannya.

_Baby, baby blue eyes  
Stay with me by my side  
Till the morning  
Through the night  
Oh baby, stand here holding my sides  
Close your baby blue eyes  
Every moment feels right  
And I may feel like a fool  
But I'm the only one dancing with you _

Si pemuda berambut raven memainkan bagian bridge dengan santainya. Lagi, Naruto menemukan dirinya terpukau dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sasuke melanjutkan lagunya, kali ini dia bernyanyi dengan suara yang lebih menghentak dan permainan gitarnya tidak selembut yang sebelumnya tapi sedikit lebih cepat dan keras.

_I drive her home when she can't stand  
I'd like to think I'm a better man  
For not letting her do what she's been known to do_

"Menyukai apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba pada Naruto.

Naruto agak terkesiap, "Uh-oh, hanya terkejut saja. Ternyata dia benar-benar bisa bermain gitar," balas Naruto dengan perhatian yang masih tertuju pada Sasuke.

_She wears heels and she always falls  
I let her think she's a know-it-all  
But whatever she does wrong, it seems so right_

Sakura mencubit pipi Naruto, "Dia bukan hanya sekedar bisa main gitar, Naruto," Naruto hanya mengaduh karena cubitan Sakura dan minta dilepaskan, namun Sakura tidak peduli dan malah melanjutkan bicara, "Kau harus mengakui jika dia hebat!"

_My eyes don't believe her  
But my heart swears by her_

Sai tiba-tiba bicara, "Dia bisa lebih dari itu," ucapnya, matanya tertuju ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sakura hanya mengangguk, dia tidak meragukan penilaian Sai.

_Baby, baby blue eyes  
Stay with me by my side  
Till the morning  
Through the night_

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto menjauh dari Sakura dan mengelus pipinya yang mulai memerah, "Itu sakit Sakura-chan," gerutunya. Naruto kembali melihat Sasuke yang masih bernyanyi saat dia bicara, "Aku heran bagaimana bisa aku bahkan tidak tahu jika dia bisa bermain gitar?"

"'Kau tidak bisa melihat sesuatu yang terlalu dekat dengan matamu'. Lagi pula, jika apa yang kau kerjakan setiap kali bertemu dengannya hanya bertengkar, bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya?" Sakura melanjutkan bicara, "Ah, tapi lihatlah dia. Seorang pemuda tampan yang berkulit putih dan berambut hitam, pintar, bisa bermain gitar dan bisa bernyanyi... Aku tidak tahu, apakah Tuhan bisa lebih tidak adil daripada itu,"

_Oh baby, stand here holding my sides  
Close your baby blue eyes  
Every moment feels right  
And I may feel like a fool  
But I'm the only one dancing with you_

Naruto hanya tersenyum enggan, "Ugh, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Sakura, ketika kau bilang begitu, dia terdengar seperti seorang homo,"

"Kau bilang apa Dobe?" Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan permainannya. Membuat ruang musik itu menjadi hening seketika.

Wajah Naruto memucat, dia tidak sempat bicara apapun karena Sakura yang buru-buru menyela sambil melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke bahu Naruto, "Naruto bilang, mungkin dia akan memacarimu suatu saat nanti, Sasuke-kun,"

Wajah Naruto bertambah pucat saat Sasuke menatapnya seolah-olah Naruto sudah sinting.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, kenapa tidak dilanjutkan?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke meletakkan gitar itu di tempatnya semula sambil menjawab singkat, "Malas,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, permainanmu tadi keren sekali!" lanjut Sakura.

Si raven hanya menggumamkan sepatah "Hn" sambil berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di sana. Dari ujung matanya, Sasuke tahu jika Sai memperhatikannya tapi dia tidak membuang waktunya untuk memikirkannya.

Kemudian Sai tiba-tiba bertanya, "Kenapa kita tidak melanjutkan permainan tadi?"

"Tidak akan." Sasuke dan Sakura bicara bersamaan. Bedanya Sasuke bicara dengan nada dalam berbahaya sementara Sakura bicara dengan setengah berteriak histeris. Keduanya sudah menjadi korban paling sengsara dari permainan itu. Jadi tidak, terimakasih.

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di belakang kepala, "Kalian tidak seru ah,"

Mendengar itu Sakura hanya tertawa enggan. Beberapa saat kemudian Sai bergerak ke arah gadis itu dan mengajaknya sedikit duduk menjauh dari yang lain untuk bicara dengan suara pelan seolah-olah tidak ingin Naruto maupun Sasuke mendengarnya. Naruto tidak memikirkan dua orang itu saat dia memilih untuk berdiri dan duduk di sofa di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke langsung melemparkan tatapan tidak suka ke arah Naruto, yang mana tidak dipedulikan oleh si pirang.

Tidak punya kegiatan, Naruto tergoda untuk mengambil sebuah gitar akustik yang berada di sebelah tempat duduknya. Dia memeluk gitar itu kemudian memainkan lagu Romance de Amor*. Sampai di tengah-tengah acara memetik gitarnya, tiba-tiba Sasuke terdengar berkomentar,

"Ck, amatir,"

Naruto langsung tidak berniat melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dia mendesah lalu meletakkan gitarnya di sebelah sofa seperti sebelumnya. Si pirang memilih untuk meraih stick yang tadi dia masukkan di kantung celana dan memainkannya untuk mengetuk-etuk meja. Tindakannya itu menciptakan irama konstan yang bisa dinikmati oleh siapapun yang mendengarnya. Masih sambil bermain Naruto bicara, "Ya, kemampuanku bermain gitar memang tak seberapa tapi setidaknya aku tahu bagaimana memainkannya dengan baik dan benar,"

"Kau sebut yang tadi itu sebagai baik dan benar? Sepertinya kau harus membaca ulang pengertian kata 'baik' dan 'benar' di kamus," balas Sasuke sinis.

Naruto mengayunkan stick-nya dengan tempo lebih cepat sebelum tiba-tiba berhenti untuk menatap Sasuke, "Memangnya kau bisa main drum?"

"Aku bahkan tidak mau menyentuhnya."

"Nah, akui saja Teme. Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kulakukan," ucap Naruto sambil memutar bola matanya. Dia mulai memainkan stick-nya pada meja ketika Sasuke menimpali,

"Jika maksudmu merengek seperti bocah berumur lima tahun, tentu saja, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kau lakukan itu, Dobe,"

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya lagi sambil terus membuat bunyi berisik dari gerakan stick-nya.

"Hei kalian, bisakah kalian kesini? Kita akan membahas sesuatu," panggil Sakura. Nampaknya pembicaraannya dengan Sai sudah selesai. Naruto dan Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dan Sai sebelum mereka bergerak dan duduk di lantai.

"Bagaimana jika kita menentukan nama untuk band kita? Kudengar nama band sekolah selama ini dibuat oleh personil band itu sendiri," ucap Sakura setelah mereka berkumpul.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak menyangka jika tiba-tiba mereka akan membicarakan hal itu, tapi dia tidak menyuarakan pikirannya itu dan hanya diam. Sakura menatap Naruto, "Bagaimana Naruto? Punya ide?"

Naruto terkesiap, "O-oh, bagaimana dengan... Mmm... 'Naruto and Friends'?" Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Dasar narsis," sambar Sasuke.

Lagi, Naruto menganggap seolah-olah Sasuke hanyalah angin lalu.

"Seperti yang Sasuke bilang, Naruto, kau terlalu narsis," kata Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, "Lagipula kebanyakan orang memakai 'nama vokalis' and friends bukan 'nama drummer' and friends,"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang jika aku tidak punya ide," balas Naruto.

"Tapi terimakasih sudah mau mencoba," Sakura kemudian melihat ke arah pemuda yang dicurigai semua orang sebagai mata-mata itu saat bertanya, "Sai?"

"Bagaimana dengan The Root?"

"Dan kenapa kau memilih nama itu?"

"Karena akar adalah sesuatu yang misterius, tersembunyi dalam gelap dan tidak pernah terkena sinar matahari. Sesuatu yang tidak terlihat tapi berpengaruh besar bagi kehidupan sebuah pohon,"

Sakura memijit keningnya, "Errr... Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kita? Apa kita terlihat se-misterius itu?"

Sai menatap Sakura dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, "Well, tidak. Aku hanya berpikir nama itu keren, itu saja,"

"Sejujurnya, kupikir itu juga nama yang keren, Sai. Tapi untuk band beraliran Metal atau Hard Core," kemudian Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, sepertinya dia menaruh harapan besar jika Sasuke adalah satu-satunya anggota yang paling rasional dari pada yang lain, "Nah, bagaimana denganmu Sasuke? Kau punya usul nama yang bagus untuk band ini?"

Sasuke menjawab singkat, "C.A.2 Plus"

Sakura terlihat bersemangat, "Wah, sepertinya itu keren! Apa itu artinya?"

Sasuke kembali menjawab singkat, "Cacat,"

Semua orang terdiam.

"Entah aku harus tertawa atau menangis mendengar itu," Sakura mengakui. Sementara Naruto mati-matian menahan tawanya.

Sakura masih menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya jika ternyata pemuda itu sama saja dengan Naruto dan Sai. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama sampai gadis itu mendengus sebal, "Baiklah, nama band kita akan jadi Team Seven,"

Naruto berusaha menenangkan dirinya dari tawa saat bicara, "Eh? Kenapa Team Seven?"

"Karena itu angka keberuntunganku. Dan jika aku tidak salah 7 juga angka keberuntunganmu kan Sai?" tanya Sakura pada Sai dengan nada yang lebih terdengar seperti memaksa-atau memang dia benar-benar memaksa. Dan tak lupa Sakura juga melemparkan tatapan berbahaya yang menjanjikan sebuah pukulan maut bagi mereka yang tidak mematuhi keinginannya.

Sai menelan ludah, "Aku tidak ingat aku punya angka keberuntungan. Jadi terimakasih sudah mau mengingatkan,"

Sakura tersenyum menang, namun kesan sinis belum menghilang dari ekspresinya, "Nah Naruto, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Uh-oh, ya... kurasa aku juga menyukai angka tujuh," ucapnya sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum.

Sakura tersenyum. Kemudian senyumnya sedikit berubah saat menatap Sasuke, "Nah, bagaimana denganmu Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku tidak suka angka tujuh,"

"Oh, itu buruk sekali," ucap Sakura dengan nada sedih yang berlebihan, "Berhubung hanya Sasuke yang tidak suka angka tujuh, band kita akan bernama 'Sasuke and Team Seven',"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan membunuh. Sungguh, antara laki-laki dan perempuan, Sasuke lebih tidak menyukai perempuan. Kenapa? Karena dia tidak bisa memukul perempuan begitu saja ketika mereka membuatnya sebal.

Sasuke berdecak. Dia tidak mau namanya di bawa-bawa sebagai nama band. Jadi dia melakukan hal yang dia bisa untuk menghindar dari hal yang tak dia inginkan, "Aku lahir di bulan ketujuh, jadi bukankah tidak ada masalah jika kau memakai nama 'Team Seven' saja?"

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti, "Baiklah, berarti nama band kita adalah Team Seven!"

Satu-satunya orang yang bertepuk tangan adalah Naruto. Itupun hanya berupa tepuk tangan tanpa semangat.

Guru Kakashi kembali ke ruang musik tak lama setelah itu, dan Naruto yang sebelumnya terlihat tak bertenaga langsung terlihat bersemangat. Si rambut pirang menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar dan sebaliknya, Sakura langsung kehilangan semangat hidupnya saat dia ingat dengan tantangan yang diberikan Naruto tadi.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah gurunya yang baru masuk dan memanggil dengan ceria, "Sensei, Sensei!"

"Ya, Naruto?"

"Kami sudah membuat nama band! Namanya Team Seven!" tutur Naruto riang. Saat itulah, Sakura mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengambil novel Icha-Icha Paradise yang tergeletak di atas meja guru.

"Team Seven?" Kakashi mengangkat alisnya ketika mengatakan kata itu. Sepertinya dia tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura karena si pria berambut perak hanya melanjutkan, "Entah kenapa mengingatkanku pada sekumpulan orang yang mengaku bisa bernyanyi... Tapi nama itu tidak buruk,"

Sakura membuka halaman terakhir dari buku itu. Gadis itu melihat ke arah Naruto, berharap jika Naruto akan membatalkan tantangan gilanya atau apapun. Tapi kenyataannya, Naruto malah bicara tanpa suara, 'Baca sekarang.' Setelahnya Sakura melihat lagi buku yang dibawanya.

Naruto, Sai, bahkan Sasuke tidak terlalu memperhatikan Kakashi saat Sakura mulai membaca halaman terakhir dari buku yang dibawanya. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Naruto tadi, Sakura membacanya keras-keras (dan sangat cepat). Kakashi menengok ke arah Sakura dan menatap gadis itu tidak percaya.

"... dan pada akhirnya Sarah tidak lagi membenci Leonardo. Dia tidak membencinya tapi dia juga tidak mencintainya. Mungkin memang benar di malam itu dia sempat mencintai pemuda pemilik bola mata seindah permata safir itu, namun nyatanya perasaan itu sudah tak berbekas sama sekali di hatinya. Dan sekarang, segala hal yang diinginkan Sarah adalah memulai hidupnya bersama orang yang dicintainya, Harold. Tamat." Sakura mengakhirinya secepat kilat dan langsung menutup novel itu dengan kekuatan berlebih.

Gadis itu segera memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya Naruto tersenyum bangga padanya sementara Sasuke melihatnya dengan pandangan mengejek seperti tadi yang seolah-olah berkata 'rasakan'. Dan Sai, pemuda itu terlihat hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Satu hal, Sakura tidak berani melihat bagaimana reaksi guru musik-nya itu.

Dan ketika guru-nya itu mulai bicara, rasanya jantung Sakura berhenti berdetak, "Ah, Sakura. Aku tidak tahu jika kau tertarik dengan Icha-Icha Paradise,"

Dengan agak terbata Sakura bertanya balik, "Gu-guru tidak marah padaku?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura hanya mengangkat novel itu, kemudian seolah mengerti maksud Sakura, Kakashi hanya tertawa, "Tenang saja, aku sudah selesai membaca buku itu, jika itu maksudmu. Aku yakin seseorang menantangmu untuk melakukan itu saat permainan tadi. Benar begitu Sakura?"

"Ya..."

Kakashi tertawa kecil, "Perlu kau ketahui, kau beruntung aku sudah selesai membaca buku itu. Karena jika tidak, 'berjalan di atas bara api' akan terdengar lebih menyenangkan di telingamu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum mengerikan. Sakura hanya mematung.

Kemudian Kakashi melihat ke arah lain saat bicara, "Oh ya, aku hanya ingin bilang jika seminggu lagi sekolah kita akan berulang tahun. Kuharap kalian mempersiapkan 2 buah lagu untuk di tampilkan di acara itu,"

"Seminggu lagi?" tanya Naruto heboh.

Kakashi tersenyum singkat kepada Naruto sebelum kemudian melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan sorot mata lelah, "Jangan lupa dengan apa yang aku bicarakan tadi, Sasuke,"

Sasuke melihat ke arah lain, terlihat jelas jika dia tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan Kakashi. Namun dia tetap menjawab meskipun sambil menggerutu, "Aku tahu,"

**writeln('-');**  
01:12 PM  
Ruang kelas 2-2

"Kiba! Itu angka berapa ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk papan tulis di depan sana.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto, dengan raut yang terlihat sangat mengantuk dia bicara jengkel, "Mana kutahu. Kau tidak lihat mataku sudah hampir tertutup?"

Naruto merengut ke arah Kiba.

Saat itu adalah jam terakhir di hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah dan jam terakhir itu seharusnya diisi oleh sang guru matematika. Kenyataannya, guru matematika itu tidak ada di kelas mereka.

Tapi bukankah seharusnya mereka merasa senang karena tidak ada gurunya?

Ya, seharusnya mereka senang. Jika saja guru matematika mereka tidak memberi mereka tugas sebelum menghilang. Beberapa menit yang lalu, guru matematika mereka memang sudah masuk, kemudian mengisi dua whiteboard yang ada di depan kelas dengan rentetan soal, bicara jika mereka harus mengerjakan soal-soal itu kemudian dia pergi begitu saja.

Kiba (dan kebanyakan murid di kelas itu) sudah terlalu bosan, malas, dan mengantuk untuk mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Mereka lebih memilih untuk melakukan hal lain, entah itu tidur, bercanda dengan temannya, sekedar mengobrol atau bermain di dalam kelas. Membuat kelas itu menjadi gaduh.

Ah, biasanya Naruto juga akan bersikap seperti yang lain. Tapi si pirang tidak melakukannya.

Menarik nafas dalam, Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya menuju ke depan untuk mendapatkan penglihatan yang lebih jelas. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong di samping Sasuke (karena disana adalah satu-satunya tempat kosong di barisan terdepan). Seisi kelas agaknya terdiam saat mereka melihat tindakan Naruto itu. Murid laki-laki di kelas itu diam-diam mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk segera melerai Naruto dan Sasuke jika dua pemuda itu mulai berkelahi. Sementara murid perempuan mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk berlari menjauh dari Sasuke dan Naruto saat itu terjadi. Namun tidak sedikit siswi yang menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memperhatikan wajah tampan Sasuke.

Naruto meletakkan bukunya dalam diam, melihat ke papan tulis di depan sana kemudian mencatat soal yang ada di sana ke bukunya.

Sasuke menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan sambil melirik si Dobe yang duduk di sampingnya. Tidak sulit bagi Sasuke untuk menyadari perubahan situasi dalam kelasnya, namun si raven tidak mempedulikannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian dia berkomentar dengan nada menyindir, "Tumben kau rajin sekali, Dobe,"

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya untuk menengok ke arah Sasuke, "Oh, bukankah Kakashi-sensei bilang jika nilai kita tidak boleh turun?" Naruto kembali melihat ke depan sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau menganggapnya serius,"

"Memangnya kau tidak?" tanya Naruto sambil menulis. Saat Sasuke tidak menjawab, Naruto melanjutkan, "Tadi Sakura bilang, sepulang sekolah kita latihan di ruang musik,"

"Hn,"

"Hei! Sepertinya itu kata 'hn' pertamamu hari ini!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan pulpen-nya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya kemudian bicara dengan nada datar, "Dan hei, aku tahu itu bukan pertama kalinya kau bersikap bodoh,"

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. Membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Biasanya Naruto akan marah atau balas mengejek, dan bukan tertawa seperti itu. Sungguh, Naruto bersikap sangat aneh hari ini.

Tapi mungkin Sasuke juga aneh, karena dia menyadari tingkah laku Naruto yang tidak biasa itu. Dan Sasuke merasa dirinya aneh karena dia ingin tahu, hal atau kejadian apa yang bisa membuat si Dobe berubah dari biasanya.

Menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari otaknya, Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, berniat pergi entah kemana yang jelas jauh dari Naruto.

Sasuke belum sempat bergerak pergi dari tempat duduknya karena Naruto tiba-tiba memanggil, "Eh Teme, lihat soal ini sebentar," sambil menarik dasi Sasuke.

Hal buruknya, Naruto menarik dasi Sasuke dengan gerakan sangat cepat dan tenaga yang sangat berlebihan. Membuat tubuh Sasuke tertarik cepat menuju Naruto. Sasuke segera menggunakan tangannya untuk berpegangan pada kursi dan meja agar tubuhnya tidak ambruk di atas Naruto. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Tubuh Sasuke membungkuk di atas Naruto dan wajah mereka sudah berada sangat dekat dengan satu sama lain. Terlebih lagi...

Cup.

Bibir Sasuke mendarat di hidung Naruto.

"Aahk! Teme bodoh!" pekik Naruto sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya.

"Kau yang bodoh Dobe. Lain kali jangan menarik dasi kenapa? Kau hanya perlu memanggil, aku juga punya telinga kau tahu," balas Sasuke tak kalah sebal.

Tiba-tiba Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam, mereka dapat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Di saat yang bersamaan mereka melihat ke sekeliling mereka.

Semua orang yang ada di kelas itu sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Beberapa melihat mereka dengan wajah memerah sempurna, beberapa lagi melihat mereka dengan raut senang? Entahlah.

Melihat itu, Naruto memijit keningnya. Sementara Sasuke langsung melihat ke arah lain. Mereka tahu, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi karena kejadian itu.

Dan benar saja. Isu yang mengatakan jika Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih mulai tersebar ke seluruh Akatsuki Gakuen. Jika ingin semuanya terdengar lebih buruk, mulai sejak saat itu terbentuk sebuah fans-club bernama SasuNaru Lovers di Akatsuki Gakuen.

Sungguh, keduanya tidak pernah berpikir jika hidup mereka bisa lebih buruk dari itu.

**writeln('TBC');**

**A/N**: Ah, lagu yang kemarin dinyanyikan Sakura itu judulnya Tuimbe (Let's Sing) by Endah N Rhesa. Kemarin kelupaan ngasih note.

Sementara yang dimainin Sasuke itu lagunya A Rocket To The Moon. Yep, judulnya Baby Blue Eyes.

**Another Note**:

*Menurut situs LGBT Indonesia, kebanyakan gay lebih menyukai Avril Lavigne dibanding Lady Gaga (so yes, Naruto was definitely gay)

*Romance de Amor adalah satu-satunya lagu yang bisa saya mainkan pake gitar akustik.  
Level bermain gitar saya: hanya bisa memainkan Romance de Amor, sekedar tahu chord mayor - minor, dan tahu tangga nada. Hanya itu. Dan anggap saja kemampuan bermain gitar Naruto itu se-amatir kemampuan saya.

**EKSTRA **

**PARODI  
**  
Hal buruknya, Naruto menarik dasi Sasuke dengan gerakan sangat cepat dan tenaga yang sangat berlebihan. Membuat tubuh Sasuke tertarik cepat menuju Naruto. Sasuke segera menggunakan tangannya untuk berpegangan pada kursi dan meja agar tubuhnya tidak ambruk di atas Naruto. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Tubuh Sasuke membungkuk di atas Naruto dan wajah mereka sudah berada sangat dekat dengan satu sama lain. Terlebih lagi...

Cup.

Bibir Sasuke mendarat di hidung Naruto.

"Aahk! Teme bodoh! Kau seharusnya menciumku di bibir! Bukan di hidung!" pekik Naruto sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya.

"Kau yang bodoh Dobe. Jika kau memang ingin sebuah ciuman di bibir, kau hanya perlu bilang kan? Bukan malah menarik dasi orang seperti tadi. Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, kau membuat dasiku rusak, dasar bodoh," balas Sasuke tak kalah sebal sambil membenarkan bentuk dasinya.


	3. Won't You Take Me Close To You?

**Title**: Jumping The Gun — chapter 3: Won't You Take Me Close To You?

**Author**: aalterna

**Fandom:** NARUTO

**Rating:** T+

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO isn't mine

**Warning:** So many TIME SKIPS in this chapter. Please, take a note to the **TIME** and **DATE** when you read :D

**A/N:** For Sheren, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, Aquarian Lee, autumn . aoki, nasusay, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, MJ, gekikara greenilicious, sheila-ela, ueshima-chan, namikaze . shusi, Faicentt, and Sakura. J .Yume…

I've read all of your reviews, guys… And they're wonderful! Thanks a lot for the beautiful and sweet words 'cuz it really did make me happy :3

**Plus! I'm sorry for the error I've done yesterday DX**

But here's the next chapter! I hope you like it as I do... ._.

**Begin**

**writeln('-');**  
3 Juli  
02:45 PM  
Ruang musik

Biasanya, ruang yang terletak di dekat kantin itu adalah ruangan yang paling sering menimbulkan bunyi berisik di Akatsuki Gakuen. Tapi sejak kemarin, ruang musik bukanlah ruang yang seperti itu. Sejak kemarin dan hari ini, ruang musik justru terdengar begitu sunyi seolah-olah seorang siswi dan dua orang pemuda tidak sedang berada di dalamnya.

Di dalam ruangan yang hanya berukuran empat kali lima meter itu, seorang gadis berambut pink duduk di sebuah single sofa dengan dahi berkerut. Bola mata beriris jade-nya tertuju pada dua orang pemuda yang duduk berdampingan di double sofa yang ada di depannya dengan arah pandang yang saling bertolak belakang. Tidak mempedulikan dua pemuda yang sama-sama berambut hitam dan sama-sama berkulit putih yang ada di sana, gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke ruang kosong yang ada di antara Sai dan Sasuke.

Gadis itu menghela nafas. Biasanya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang akan duduk di antara dua pemuda dingin itu dan memecah suasana seperti ini.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Gadis itu tidak pernah berpikir jika menggerakkan band sekolah besutan guru musiknya itu akan jadi hal yang sulit. Sakura tidak pernah berpikir begitu. Karena bagaimanapun dia melihatnya, anggota band-nya terdiri dari orang-orang yang jenius dalam bermusik. Hal itu sudah tidak dapat dipertanyakan lagi karena yang jelas, semua orang yang dikumpulkan untuk dijadikan band sekolah di Akatsuki Gakuen pastilah orang-orang yang hebat dalam bermusik. Ambil saja contoh band sekolah yang baru saja lulus dari Akatsuki Gakuen, The Jinchuuriki. The Jinchuuriki sendiri terdiri dari 7 orang yang sangat keren. Jika Sakura bilang sangat keren, itu berarti SANGAT KEREN. Mereka menghasilkan musik yang sangat kaya dan sangat menyenangkan untuk di dengar. Dengan ujung tombak seorang pemuda berambut merah bersuara indah yang sangat tampan, seorang gitaris perempuan yang tomboy, seorang bassis perempuan berambut panjang yang cantik, seorang rapper yang sangat berbakat (bahkan saat bicara pun dia memakai nada rapp), seorang drummer bertubuh besar yang misterius, seorang pemain saksofon yang bisa memainkan segala macam alat musik tiup, dan seorang pianis bertubuh mungil yang sangat menarik perhatian. Ah, setelah Sakura pikir, sepertinya kata-kata guru Kakashi ada benarnya. Band sekolah tidak hanya mengandalkan kemampuan bermusik, tapi juga menonjolkan penampilan fisik dan kemampuan lainnya.

Kembali ke masalah band-nya sendiri, Sakura tidak pernah berpikir jika dia akan kesulitan untuk bekerja sama dengan anggota Team Seven. Ya, mungkin Sai dan Sasuke adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kelainan jika diminta untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Tapi Sakura hanya berpikir jika semuanya akan berjalan dengan cepat dan lancar.

Dan bukan seperti ini.

Yang mana hanya untuk latihan saja mereka sudah mengalami kesulitan.

Masalah ini sudah terjadi sejak kemarin. Sejak berita tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto tersebar di Akatsuki Gakuen. Dan sejak saat itu, masih di hari yang sama begitu berita itu tersebar, Naruto mulai di kejar oleh ratusan siswi kemanapun dia pergi. Mereka yang mengejar Naruto bukanlah fans dari Naruto melainkan fans dari Sasuke yang merasa tidak terima karena idola mereka memilih Naruto sebagai kekasihnya. Terlebih lagi, mereka tidak terima karena Naruto adalah seorang pemuda.

Kemarin kekacauan itu dimulai setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua siswi yang menjadi fans Sasuke (begitu mendengar berita tentang status Naruto sebagai kekasih dari idola mereka) langsung berkeliaran di setiap sudut Akatsuki Gakuen untuk mencari Naruto yang sudah kabur dari kelasnya. Kekacauan yang cukup hebat itu sempat membuat para guru bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kemudian saat mereka mengetahui apa penyebabnya, mereka hanya mengangguk maklum seolah-olah perilaku beringas dari siswi-siswi mereka saat itu adalah hal yang biasa.

Sakura yang saat itu juga ikut mencari Naruto (untuk mengajaknya latihan di ruang musik tentu saja), hanya kembali dengan tangan hampa. Dia tidak bisa menemukan Naruto sama sekali. Melihat sekelebat rambut pirang acak-acakan milik Naruto saja tidak. Bicara tentang rambut pirang, kemarin Sakura malah bertemu dengan Ino yang mencari Naruto sambil berteriak-teriak tidak percaya jika Sasuke berhubungan dengan Naruto.

Jika Sakura ingat bagaimana ekspresi Ino yang terlihat seperti orang frustasi, rasanya Sakura ingin tertawa keras-keras sambil berseru ke arah Ino: sudah kubilang Sasuke itu memang gay!

Tapi euphoria Sakura mendadak terhenti di sana saat dia teringat dengan kondisi bandnya saat ini. Tiba-tiba Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan jika hari ini mereka tidak jadi latihan (lagi) karena Naruto yang menghilang (lagi).

"Dimana Naruto?!" raung Sakura frustasi.

"Tenanglah Sakura. Mungkin dia sedang dikejar fans Sasuke seperti kemarin," Sai menenangkan dengan nada datarnya. Dan itu tidak mampu membuat Sakura menjadi tenang sama sekali.

Si rambut pink melemparkan tatapan menuduh ke arah Sasuke, "Sasuke! Kau sekelas dengan Naruto bukan? Kenapa kau tidak membawanya bersamamu begitu pelajaran selesai?"

Dan seperti biasa, jika Naruto tidak ada di sekitar Sasuke, si raven akan berada dalam mode irit bicaranya ketika menjawab pertanyaan orang lain, "Hn,"

Masalahnya, sepatah 'hn' tidak bisa di hitung sebagai sebuah jawaban.

Sakura berdiri kemudian meraung sekali lagi, "Aarghk! Sai! Ikut aku. Kita cari si pirang itu!"

Sedetik setelah kata-kata itu terlontar, pintu ruang musik dibanting membuka oleh seorang pemuda. Tidak sulit bagi anggota Team Seven lainnya untuk mengenali si pirang itu sebagai Naruto.

Naruto terlihat panik saat dia menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan membantingnya lebih keras. Pemuda itu kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu sebelum tubuhnya merosot dan duduk di lantai. Naruto memeluk kedua lututnya seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin pindah sekolah," ucapnya seperti merapal mantra kemudian dia menyurukkan wajahnya ke lipatan tangannya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" selidik Sakura dengan nada jengkel, "Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, berita itu baru tersebar kemarin dan sekarang kau sudah mau menyerah?" tanyanya tak percaya. Gadis itu mendekati Naruto dan berdiri di depannya.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sakura. Sekolah, bekerja sambilan... ditambah lagi dikejar ratusan fangirl yang begitu bersemangat untuk mengulitinya hidup-hidup... sepertinya tiga hal itu sudah mampu membuat Naruto kelelahan. Terlihat jelas dari bagaimana kantung mata yang telah bertengger di manis di masing-masing mata Naruto. Beberapa detik kemudian si pirang bicara sambil mendesah, "Kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya mereka, Sakura,"

Si rambut pink mendekati Naruto dan membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri, "Sudahlah Naruto, kita mulai saja latihan kita. Apa kau tidak ingat jika kemarin kita juga tidak jadi latihan karena keributan yang 'mereka' perbuat?"

Naruto tertawa sinis, dia melepaskan dirinya dari Sakura, "Tentu saja aku ingat, Sakura. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa saat aku hampir mati karena dikeroyok habis-habisan oleh sekelompok siswi yang menuduhku sebagai pacar Sasuke? Dan apa lagi? Hari ini aku juga mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama. Sama seperti kemarin, hari ini aku juga dikeroyok setiap kali aku keluar kelas! Kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perjuanganku hanya untuk mencapai ruang musik Sakura!"

"Dan itu salahmu sendiri," timpal Sasuke tiba-tiba. Pandangan Naruto dan Sakura kini tertuju ke arah si raven.

Lihat? Begitu Naruto menampakkan batang hidungnya, Sasuke langsung menjadi orang yang banyak bicara. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil saat menyadari fakta itu.

Bicara mengenai gosip tentang mereka, gosip itu memang berdampak sangat besar bagi Naruto. Tapi sebaliknya, Sasuke hampir tidak mendapat kesusahan karenanya. Malah Sasuke menjadi orang yang diuntungkan karena perhatian fans-nya beralih sepenuhnya ke arah Naruto, membuat si raven bisa berjalan dengan leluasa di sepanjang Akatsuki Gakuen tanpa bisik-bisik ataupun teriakan-teriakan riuh dari fansnya yang tersebar di setiap sudut sekolah.

Naruto bicara pada Sasuke dengan nada sebal, "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menyalahkanku? Kau tahu kau juga salah, Teme. Seharusnya kau menggelar jumpa pers besar-besaran kemudian katakan pada semua fans-mu jika berita itu tidak benar atau apa dan bukan malah menyalahkanku setiap waktu!"

"Dan apa? Kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihatmu menderita karena dikelilingi oleh mereka?" tanya Sasuke menggoda, "Jika aku tahu kau akan menderita sejauh ini, aku pasti sudah menyebarkan isu semacam itu lebih awal,"

Mendengar itu, tiba-tiba Sakura langsung bersemangat saat selanjutnya dia bertanya heboh, "Apa itu berarti kau akan mempertahankan berita itu Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke bahkan belum sempat membuka suara saat Sakura sudah melanjutkan dengan nada lebih riang, "Kyaa! Aku yakin jika isu itu bukanlah isu biasa tapi kenyataan! Aku yakin sebenarnya kalian itu memang sepasang kekasih!"

Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan mata memicing.

Sementara Naruto, tanpa melihat perbedaan pada sikap Sakura, dia balas menolak mentah-mentah kata-kata Sakura, "Kami bukan sepasang kekasih!"

Kali ini giliran Sai yang menimpali, "Ayolah Sakura. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Apa kau tidak pernah memperhatikan bagaimana mereka selalu mendebatkan hal yang tidak penting setiap kali mereka bertemu?" Sakura menatap Sai dengan pandangan bertanya sementara Naruto langsung melihat ke arah Sai dengan pandangan senang. Naruto menganggap Sai berada di pihaknya saat itu. Tapi itu sebelum Sai bicara lagi, "Mereka itu lebih terlihat seperti sepasang suami-istri yang umur pernikahannya sudah menginjak tujuh tahun,"

"Sai!" protes Naruto.

"Apa?"

Naruto merasa dikhianati, "Ka-kau... aku tidak percaya, ternyata kau sama saja seperti yang lain!"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Ayo Dobe, menangislah. Itu akan membuat hariku terasa sempurna,"

"Dalam mimpimu!" bentak Naruto dengan pandangan yang langsung tertuju pada Sasuke. Tapi seringaian Sasuke tidak menghilang dari tempatnya.

Sakura berdeham, "Nah sekarang, bisa kita mulai latihan kita?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Sepertinya kewarasannya sudah kembali.

Mendengar itu, Naruto yang sebelumnya berwajah kusut langsung berwajah cerah. Pemuda itu langsung mengeluarkan stick drum dari saku celananya dan berlari riang ke arah drum di belakang ruangan itu. Naruto duduk di kursinya kemudian memukul drumnya dengan ketukan konstan penuh tenaga yang membuat semuanya tiba-tiba merasa bersemangat.

Tapi belum sempat mereka memulai latihan, pintu ruang musik yang tiba-tiba terbuka menarik perhatian mereka.

Orang yang membuka pintu itu, yang ternyata adalah Guru Kakashi, masuk ke ruang musik dan menutup pintunya sambil bertanya, "Yo! Ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku kenapa hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto baru tersebar sekarang?"

Mendengar itu Naruto berubah pucat. Sejak kemarin guru berambut perak itu menghilang tanpa jejak dan ketika tiba-tiba muncul, dia menanyakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Pasti ada yang salah dengan Kakashi-sensei.

Ah, jika Naruto melihat pada anggota band-nya sendiri, Naruto juga merasa ada yang salah dengan mereka: Sakura yang terlalu bersemangat mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke, Sai yang menyebalkan dengan caranya sendiri, dan Sasuke yang ingin sekali melihatnya sengsara... Entah kenapa kenyataan itu hanya membuat Naruto semakin terpuruk. Dia merasa seperti tidak memiliki satu pun kawan di dunia ini hanya karena pemikiran selintas itu.

Belum lagi fans-fans gila Sasuke di luar sana yang bersemangat sekali untuk menangkap dan membakarnya hidup-hidup setiap kali Naruto menampakkan dirinya pada mereka...

Tanpa sengaja Naruto menginjak bass drum-nya dengan sangat keras. Membuat pandangan semua orang tertuju pada si pirang yang terlihat menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil berkomat-kamit dengan pandangan kosong, "Aku ingin pindah dari sekolah ini. Aku ingin pindah sekolah. Aku ingin pindah—"

Setelahnya, kegiatan yang dilakukan Team Seven bukanlah berlatih untuk acara ulang tahun Akatsuki Gakuen yang akan di adakan lima hari lagi... tapi mereka malah sibuk menenangkan Naruto yang mengalami frustasi mendadak. Dan meskipun Kakashi-sensei juga ikut berusaha menenangkan Naruto, nyatanya hanya untuk menenangkan Naruto butuh waktu lebih dari tiga jam.

Dan hal itu berujung pada Team Seven yang (lagi-lagi) tidak jadi latihan.

**writeln('-');**  
04 Juli  
09:45 AM  
Kantin

Mereka sedang berjalan menuju kantin saat Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya,

"Kenapa kau sejak tadi pagi mengikutiku terus Dobe?" tanya si raven pada Naruto yang berjalan satu langkah di belakangnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan, "Mungkin kau lupa, tapi aku bukan induk ayam-mu,"

Naruto tertawa mengejek saat menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Kemudian secara tidak terduga Naruto menyusupkan jarinya ke rambut raven Sasuke dan mengacaknya sambil bicara, "Maafkan aku! Sepertinya aku tertipu karena bentuk rambutmu!"

Sasuke segera menepis tangan Naruto dari rambutnya dan menghadiahi sebuah tatapan membunuh pada Naruto. Tapi Sasuke hanya bertanya lagi dengan suara rendah, "Kenapa kau mengikutiku Dobe?"

"Ha! Kau tidak menolaknya! Kau mengakui jika rambutmu memang seperti pantat ayam!"

Detik itu, Sasuke langsung menjitak kepala pirang Naruto. Sang korban mengaduh, memegangi kepalanya yang menjadi korban pemukulan kemudian memprotes si pelaku. Tapi saat dilihatnya Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan mematikan, Naruto langsung merengut. Mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka dan Naruto memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "Aku baru menyadari jika satu-satunya tempat teraman dari gangguan 'mereka' adalah berada di sekitarmu. Lucu sekali, ternyata mereka hanya takut padamu,"

Sasuke tidak merespon, membuat Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil tersenyum sinis, "Selamat, Teme. Kau akan memilikiku kemanapun kau pergi,"

"Kuberitahu kau. Jika kau tidak segera menghilang dari pandanganku, aku pastikan jika aku sendiri yang akan membuatmu menghilang," ancam Sasuke dengan pandangan tertuju lurus ke depan, pada kantin di depan sana yang terlihat ramai. Beberapa orang yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke memilih untuk menyingkir secara teratur dari arah pandang sang Uchiha.

Tapi Naruto tidak mempedulikan ancaman Sasuke, si pirang malah menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil, "Salahmu sendiri tidak mau bicara pada mereka jika aku ini bukan siapa-siapamu,"

"... hn," Sasuke berjalan tidak peduli. Saat Naruto lagi-lagi berjalan terlalu dekat dengannya, Sasuke langsung berkomando, "Menyingkir dariku, Dobe,"

"Tidak. Sebelum kau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada mereka, aku tidak akan pergi dari dekatmu,"

"Mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke balik, "Seperti apa? Mengatakan pada mereka jika kau ini adalah orang paling bodoh sedunia? Heh. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot memberitahu mereka karena mereka pasti sudah tahu hal itu, Dobe."

Naruto menggeram dalam, "... tidak bisakah kau berhenti menjadi orang brengsek?"

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menjadi orang bodoh?"

"... aku serius Teme,"

"Aku juga serius Dobe. Jika kau tidak diam dan pergi sekarang juga aku tidak akan segan-segan melemparkanmu pada 'mereka',"

"Ck. Aku hanya ingin kau bicara pada mereka Teme! Apa susahnya melakukan itu hah?!"

"Dari awal aku sudah bilang jika aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu,"

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya?" ucap Naruto masih dengan nada sebal yang hampir terdengar sinis, "Kalau begitu kau harus menyesuaikan diri dengan keberadaanku,"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing, "Hei kau, kuberitahu kau, berita itu akan menghilang cepat atau lambat jika berita itu memang tidak benar. Jadi sebaiknya kau menjauh dariku dan bukan malah berada disini,"

"Lalu apa? Kau pikir aku mau mati di tangan mereka?"

Si raven balas tersenyum sinis, "Memangnya aku peduli?"

"Jawaban yang bagus Teme. Benar-benar membuatku semakin ingin mencari perlindungan darimu,"

"Bisakah kau diam?"

"Kenapa? Tidak suka jika aku berada di sekitarmu? Kalau begitu bilang pada mereka jika kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dan selesai masalah!"

Sasuke berbalik, dengan tangan kanannya dia memegang kepala Naruto yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk mencegah si Dobe bergerak lebih dekat padanya, "Dobe, ini hanya masalah sepele," Sasuke memutar tubuh Naruto agar berjalan pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya, "Sekarang menjauh dariku,"

Naruto menengok Sasuke dari bahunya sambil cemberut, "Aku berada di sekitarmu juga masalah sepele bukan?"

"Jika kau bisa diam dan tidak mengusik kedamaian telingaku, tentu saja," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya sebelum kembali berjalan menuju kantin.

Naruto segera mengikuti langkah Sasuke, si pirang tidak bicara selama beberapa langkah. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama sampai dia mulai bicara lagi, "Ngomong-ngomong aku jadi penasaran Teme. Apa rambutmu memang seperti itu? Karena sepertinya kau tidak memakai gel atau apapun untuk membuatnya terlihat seperti itu," setelah bicara begitu, Naruto menyusupkan jarinya di helaian raven Sasuke kemudian berkomentar, "Rambutmu terasa lembut sekali,"

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku," perintah Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Rambutmu memang lembut sekali," ungkap Naruto. Bagi beberapa orang yang mendengarnya, mereka pasti tahu jika ada nada kekaguman dalam suara Naruto. Tapi bagi Sasuke, Naruto terdengar seperti sedang mencoba sebuah perkelahian dengannya.

"Aku baru tahu jika rambutmu selembut ini,"

Sasuke kehabisan kesabaran. Dia menarik kerah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya kemudian menggeram, "Jauhkan tanganmu dariku atau—"

"Atau apa?" potong Naruto datar.

Sasuke menyeringai, dia menarik kerah Naruto lebih dekat, membuat wajah keduanya hanya berjarak kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter, "Atau aku akan membuat gosip itu menjadi lebih buruk. Dan akan kupastikan jika setelahnya mereka tidak hanya mengejarmu di sekolah, tapi dimanapun kau berada di dunia ini,"

Sungguh, jika kau melihatnya dengan sudut pandang yang tepat, posisi Sasuke dan Naruto saat itu akan terlihat seperti Sasuke hendak mencium Naruto dan Naruto terlihat seperti menarik kepala Sasuke untuk mendekat padanya...

Tapi tentu saja kejadiannya tidak seperti itu.

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto terdiam saat mereka mendengar suara orang terkesiap. Tidak hanya suara satu orang, tapi banyak. Merasa seperti mengalami deja vu, Sasuke dan Naruto segera melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Seketika pemahaman tentang apa yang terjadi merasuki pikiran keduanya saat mereka melihat pandangan orang-orang sudah terpaku pada satu titik. Pada mereka.

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dari kerahnya, "Bagus sekali Sasuke. Kau sudah membuatnya jadi lebih buruk," si pirang segera melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi dari sana. Tak lupa dia juga menyeret Sasuke bersamanya. Jelas, Naruto tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke—tamengnya itu sekarang. Tidak jika itu berarti dia akan mati dikeroyok oleh fans Sasuke yang sekarang pasti sudah semakin gila.

**writeln('-');**  
03:09 PM  
Ruang musik

Kegiatan latihan Team Seven berjalan cukup lancar hari itu, karena tidak seperti dua hari terakhir saat Naruto menghilang karena dikejar-kejar fans Sasuke, hari ini Naruto mengambil inisiatif untuk segera menempel pada Sasuke untuk menyelamatkan diri. Keduanya kemudian berjalan bersama-sama menuju ruang musik tanpa mengalami gangguan dari fans Sasuke sama sekali (perjalanan bebas hambatan itu hanya diusik oleh suara Sasuke yang menggerutu tentang betapa merepotkannya parasit—Naruto yang mulai mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi). Begitu sampai di ruang musik, kedatangan Sasuke dan Naruto langsung disambut oleh Sakura yang berteriak gembira (setengah karena itu berarti band mereka bisa mulai latihan dan setengahnya lagi karena Sakura melihat betapa lucunya Naruto yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke sambil diam-diam memegangi baju belakang Sasuke seperti seekor anak kucing yang takut ditinggalkan oleh induknya).

Saat ini, sudah dua jam berlalu sejak mereka memulai latihan mereka saat tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti memainkan gitarnya. Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke dan langsung bertanya, "Kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke meletakkan gitarnya kemudian menunjukkan ponsel yang digenggamnya sambil bicara singkat, "Incoming call,"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti kemudian membiarkan pemuda itu keluar dari ruang musik untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

Begitu Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan, Sakura segera berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang duduk di belakang drum, wajah Sakura dihiasi sebuah senyum saat bicara, "Jadi... kalian benar-benar berhubungan?"

Naruto agak terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Astaga Sakura! Aku sudah bilang sejak kemarin jika kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa! Berhentilah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama karena itu sangat menyebalkan,"

Gadis itu tersenyum menggoda, "Di telingaku kau terdengar seperti merajuk karena tidak bisa menjadi kekasihnya,"

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan aneh, "Yang benar saja Sakura,"

"Ayolah Naruto, aku tahu kau memang menyukainya!"

"Dan kau ini siapa? Seorang pembaca pikiran?"

"Aku serius Naruto, bagaimana jika Sasuke juga menyukaimu?"

Naruto hampir tertawa sinis, "Apa kita membicarakan Sasuke yang sama seperti yang aku kenal? Karena setahuku orang itu membenciku setengah mati. Dia selalu memulai pertengkaran setiap kali kami bertemu dan dia benar-benar mencoba membunuhku setiap kali ada kesempatan,"

"Ck, omong kosong. Si pantat ayam itu hanya tidak tahu bagaimana menunjukkan rasa sukanya padamu. Coba pikirkan Naruto, apa kau pernah melihat Sasuke bertengkar dengan orang lain? Apa kau pernah melihat bagaimana sikap Sasuke pada orang-orang yang tidak disukainya? Dia hanya akan tidak mempedulikan mereka bukan? Dan lagi, apa kau pernah melihat Sasuke banyak bicara pada orang lain selain kau? Percayalah Naruto, Sasuke pasti menganggapmu spesial," senyum Sakura mengembang setelah bicara begitu.

Naruto melihat Sakura dengan mata memicing, "Sebentar Sakura, aku jadi penasaran padamu. Kenapa kau sangat peduli pada hal ini?"

Sakura tertawa enggan, "Menurutmu kenapa? Tentu saja untuk kebaikan kalian,"

"Dia juga punya alasan lain," tambah Sai. Akhir-akhir ini, orang-orang seperti Naruto dan Sakura menyadari jika Sai sering sekali masuk dalam pembicaraan orang secara tiba-tiba.

Naruto melihat ke arah Sai dengan sorot tertarik, "Apa itu? Bisa kau beritahu aku?"

"Oh, Naruto, kau tidak akan mempercayai Sai bukan?" Sakura langsung berdiri di depan Sai. Berusaha menutupi arah pandang Naruto dari Sai.

Membuat Naruto semakin curiga jika Sai mengetahui sesuatu.

Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya dan mencoba menarik Sakura dari hadapannya, tapi Sakura dengan keras kepala tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Si pirang mendesah, setelahnya dia bertanya setengah menggoda, "Kenapa Sakura? Selama ini Sai sudah cukup membuktikan jika dia adalah mata-mata yang handal dalam memperoleh informasi, bukan?"

Sakura mencengkeram kedua bahu Naruto. Memaksa pemuda itu untuk tidak bergerak dan hanya menatap Sakura yang bicara dengan nada penuh penekanan, "Tapi kita tidak tahu kepada siapa dia bekerja, Naruto. Sebaiknya kau jangan mempercayainya semudah itu,"

Beberapa detik kemudian semuanya berubah drastis. Sakura sudah memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan sangat kuat, berusaha untuk menghalangi si pirang agar tidak mendekati Sai. Tapi Naruto juga tidak menyerah semudah itu. Pemuda itu meronta sekuat tenaga sambil berteriak-teriak pada Sai, "Sudah Sai! Katakan saja kenapa Sakura begitu peduli pada hubunganku dengan Sasuke?!"

Secepat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, secepat itu pula Sai menjawab dengan wajah dan nada datarnya, "Karena menurut Sakura kalian adalah pasangan paling 'passionate' di dunia. Kau tidak akan menyangka, tapi dia pernah memaksaku untuk melukis kalian yang sedang berciuman,"

"Tidak bisakah kalian menghentikan omong kosong kalian?" potong sebuah suara bariton tiba-tiba.

Sakura menengok ke belakang kemudian ketika dia menyadari jika orang yang baru saja bicara adalah Sasuke, Sakura hanya tertawa kaku. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Sasuke berada disana? Tapi Sakura berani bertaruh Sasuke sudah disana cukup lama untuk mendengarkan keseluruhan pembicaraan mereka.

Sedetik kemudian si rambut pink segera menatap Sai dengan pandangan tajam. Berpikir jika ternyata Sai cukup berani juga mengatakan rahasia Sakura begitu saja. Sakura berdecak. Lain kali dia tidak akan membiarkan Sai bicara macam-macam pada orang lain.

Sementara Naruto, dia tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Sasuke sama sekali dan memilih untuk menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya jika Sakura berpikir seperti itu tentangnya. Dan lagi, sebuah lukisan dirinya dan Sasuke yang sedang berciuman?

Si pirang membuat catatan untuk dirinya sendiri: suatu saat nanti dia akan mencuri lukisan itu dari Sakura dan merobek-robeknya menjadi kepingan partikel. Pasti.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Naruto, Sakura, serta Sai segera melanjutkan latihan mereka karena Sasuke melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya pada siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Tapi tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu di buka secara kasar oleh seseorang (jika diingat-ingat, sepertinya pintu ruang musik menjadi benda yang paling teraniaya di ruang musik—karena sering sekali dibuka dan ditutup secara kasar. Ah, sepertinya Team Seven harus mulai mengunci pintu itu agar tidak ada yang mengganggu latihan mereka). Anggota Team Seven langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka secara serentak untuk melihat ke arah si pembuka pintu, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang rambutnya diikat seperti ekor kuda.

Gadis itu tidak menatap siapapun kecuali Sakura saat berteriak marah, "Sakura! Aku tahu berita itu hanya berita palsu yang kau buat untuk menjatuhkan Sasuke!"

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai hanya terdiam melihat orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk dan berteriak-teriak tanpa sebab itu. Sementara satu-satunya orang yang membuka suara adalah Sakura,

"Kau masih tidak percaya juga Ino?" tanya si rambut pink sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sakura mendekati si pirang bernama Ino itu, "Apa kau ingin mendengar pengakuan dari yang bersangkutan? Lihat, dia hanya berjarak dua meter dari sini," Sakura menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang melihat ke arahnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Sementara Sakura dan Ino sibuk berdialog, tiba-tiba Sai berucap datar, "Dia teman Sakura, namanya Ino Yamanaka,"

"Oh, apakah ada yang menanyakan hal itu?" balas Naruto.

Dengan wajah datarnya Sai menjawab, "Tapi kau terlihat ingin tahu. Selain itu, alasan kenapa Sakura bersemangat sekali untuk menjodohkan kalian ada hubungannya dengan Ino,"

Naruto terdiam. Saat dia melanjutkan bicara, dia tidak dapat menutupi nada penuh ingin tahunya, "Err... memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Bahkan meskipun Sasuke terlihat berdiri diam di tempatnya, sepertinya Sasuke juga ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sai memulai ceritanya, "Mereka bermusuhan. Mereka saling bersaing dan membanding-bandingkan pemuda yang mereka sukai. Kau tahu sendiri, Ino mengagumi Sasuke sementara Sakura mengagumi Neji—"

"Apa? Jadi Sakura menyukai Neji?" Naruto bertanya tidak percaya. Tidak percaya jika Sakura ternyata lebih menyukai Neji dibanding Sasuke. Rasanya Naruto ingin tertawa jika teringat fakta yang mengatakan jika Neji Hyuuga adalah orang yang terlihat sama dinginnya dengan Sasuke. Sambil menggeleng pelan Naruto bicara lagi, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti selera gadis zaman sekarang,"

Sai melanjutkan seolah-olah Naruto tidak bicara apa-apa, "Ino selalu mengagung-agungkan Sasuke sementara Sakura mengagung-agungkan Neji. Mereka membandingkan kemampuan orang yang mereka sukai, menunjukkan kelebihannya dan sebagainya. Dalam kasusmu, Naruto, Sakura ingin menjodohkan kalian berdua karena dengan begitu dia bisa membuat Ino berhenti menyukai Sasuke kemudian membuat Ino beralih menjadi fans Neji,"

"Sakura? Dia... dia tega menggunakanku sebagai alat untuk mempermudah kejahatannya?" ucap Naruto dramatis.

"Masih ada lagi,"

"A-apa lagi?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Dia sangat menyukai gagasan yang mengatakan jika kalian adalah sepasang kekasih. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa begitu terobsesi pada kalian. Padahal jika aku memberitahu kemungkinan jika Neji juga gay, Sakura langsung murka," tambah Sai.

Naruto hendak bertanya pada Sai bagaimana caranya dia bisa tahu hal yang sifatnya rahasia seperti itu—atau bertanya apa yang dikatakan Sai dapat dipercaya atau tidak. Tapi sebuah panggilan sudah menginterupsinya lebih dulu sebelum Naruto mampu buka suara,

"Hei! Sasuke-kun!"

Mendengar panggilan itu, bukan hanya Sasuke yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura, tapi Naruto dan Sai juga ikut menatap si rambut pink. Sakura terlihat berbinar saat bicara, "Sasuke-kun, Ino ingin tahu apa benar kau menyukai Naruto?"

Naruto menatap Sakura horor sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sama. Dilihatnya Sasuke menatapnya balik dengan sebuah seringaian mengerikan mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

Naruto segera merasakan firasat buruk.

Beberapa detik yang terasa seperti bertahun-tahun berlalu sampai akhirnya Sasuke bicara, "Ya, aku menyukainya,"

Naruto tercekat, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya sementara Sasuke kembali menyeringai melihat Naruto. Detik itu, wajah Naruto memerah seketika tanpa dia ketahui alasannya.

Sakura dan Ino langsung menjerit secara bersamaan (namun dengan nada berbeda karena Sakura menjerit senang sementara Ino menjerit tak percaya).

Jika Naruto tidak tahu alasan kenapa Sasuke bicara begitu selain karena si raven ingin memperburuk gosip yang sudah ada, Naruto pasti sudah menganggap kata-kata Sasuke itu sebagai sebuah pernyataan cinta. Tapi tidak! Naruto tahu benar jika Sasuke MEMANG menginginkan kesengsaraannya dengan memperburuk gosip yang sudah ada.

Menjadi orang brengsek seperti yang Naruto kenal, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pun tidak hanya sampai disitu. Sasuke masih melanjutkan aksinya. Pemuda itu berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto, berdiri di belakangnya, memeluk pinggangnya, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto dengan suara pelan, "Kenapa mukamu memerah Dobe? Itu hanya membuat gosip itu terdengar nyata,"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya saat berbalik dan dengan cepat menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Sasuke. Namun Sasuke mampu menangkap kepalan tangan Naruto sebelum serangan itu mendarat di pipinya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai menang sementara Naruto memekik marah, "TEME! MATI KAU!"

Dan dengan itu, keduanya terlibat dalam perkelahian hebat.

Yang mana membuat Team Seven (untuk kesekian kalinya) tidak jadi latihan.

**writeln('-');**  
5 Juli  
01:50 PM  
Ruang musik

"Ini sudah lewat tiga hari dan kita belum latihan dengan benar!" jerit Sakura frustasi.

"Aku juga baru tahu jika ruang musik tidak aman untuk latihan," tambah Naruto sambil tertawa kaku. Dia teringat pada kejadian saat tiba-tiba Kakashi-sensei masuk ke ruang musik dan membuatnya stres, juga kejadian saat Ino yang datang tiba-tiba dan pada akhirnya membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terlibat dalam sebuah perkelahian.

Sasuke dan Sai yang (seperti biasa) duduk di kedua sisi Naruto, hanya diam di tempat masing-masing tanpa berkomentar.

Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempatnya, mengangkat tas sekolahnya, dan menyandarkan benda itu di bahunya. Melihat itu Naruto langsung bertanya, "Eh? Kau mau kemana Sakura?"

"Apa boleh buat, kita akan latihan di tempatku," ucap Sakura yang kemudian menjelaskan jika orang tuanya punya bisnis rental studio, dan mereka bisa menggunakan salah satu studio yang ada tanpa membayar. Sakura meminta mereka untuk bergerak cepat sebelum dia sendiri berjalan keluar dari sana.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar saat pemuda itu membawa tasnya keluar dari ruang musik menuju tempat dimana dia memarkirkan sepeda motornya. Sai juga bergerak tanpa suara, pemuda berwajah datar itu menenteng tasnya dan berjalan mengikuti Sakura.

Naruto tengah meletakkan tasnya di punggung saat dia memanggil Sai yang berada di pintu, "Sai! Aku ikut kau!"

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto itu, sontak membuat Sakura berhenti di tempatnya untuk menengok ke belakang. Gadis itu segera berjalan kembali menuju Naruto dan sebelum Sai membalas kata-kata Naruto, Sakura segera menarik lengan Sai dan dengan nada menyesal yang dibuat-buat Sakura bicara pada si pirang, "Naruto aku tahu, apartemenmu memang berada paling jauh dari rumahku, aku juga tahu jika kau berangkat sekolah naik angkutan umum. Tapi aku hanya seorang gadis biasa yang juga tidak membawa kendaraan pribadi. Dan seorang laki-laki tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang gadis sendirian bukan?"

"Er, kau bisa pergi dengan Sasuke, kan?" balas Naruto.

"Dengan dia?" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke yang sudah berada cukup jauh dari mereka, "Itu sama saja kau memintaku untuk pergi naik bus umum karena dia tidak mungkin membiarkanku duduk di belakangnya. Lebih baik kau saja yang pergi dengannya,"

Dihadapkan pada kata-kata bernada penuh paksaan Sakura, Naruto mendesah, "Aku hanya akan berakhir dengan naik bus kalau begitu,"

"Tidak jika kau berhasil membujuk Sasuke," Sakura tersenyum lebar, dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto, "Selamat berjuang Naruto. Lakukanlah dengan benar. Jangan mudah terprovokasi oleh kata-katanya. Lakukan dengan tenang atau kau akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk memeluk pinggang Sasuke!"

Naruto belum sempat memprotes kata-kata Sakura karena Sakura sudah berlari menjauh sambil tertawa dan tak lupa menyeret Sai di belakangnya.

Meskipun dengan wajah lelah, Naruto toh tetap berjalan menuju tempat dimana Sasuke berada, yang mana berlawanan arah dengan Sakura. Naruto melihat pemuda itu sudah duduk di atas motornya sambil mengenakan helm berwarna biru gelapnya. Melangkah lebih dekat, Naruto berdeham sekali sebelum memanggil ragu, "Err... Teme,"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan curiga, "Apa?"

"... nebeng,"

"Pergi saja sendiri," balas Sasuke dingin. Dia mulai menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Tapi Teme, aku tidak tahu dimana rumah Sakura," Naruto cepat-cepat beralasan, dia juga segera berdiri di depan motor Sasuke untuk menghalangi jalannya sambil bicara, "Bagaimana jika aku tersesat dan hilang?"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Itu akan jadi berita bagus,"

Benar, Naruto hampir lupa jika Sasuke adalah orang yang paling membencinya.

Si pirang berusaha menekan rasa sebalnya saat berucap, "Uh, aku juga anggota Team Seven kan? Bagaimana jika aku tidak ikut latihan? Kau juga yang akan rugi Teme,"

Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-apa tetapi sesekali memutar gas di tangan kanannya, dan membuat motornya bergerak-gerak maju, menantang Naruto untuk menyingkir. Tapi Naruto cukup keras kepala untuk tetap berdiri disana dan menantang mautnya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Ck, aku tahu. Diam dan naiklah. Dasar cengeng,"

"Siapa yang cengeng, brengsek!" sebelum Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di belakang Sasuke, si raven buru-buru menyeret kerah Naruto dari samping dan membuat mereka berhadapan.

"Kau lupa tadi aku bilang apa? Aku bilang, 'diam dan naik', bukan? Jadi sebelum kau diam kau tidak boleh naik,"

Si pirang membuka mulutnya, namun dia segera menutupnya kembali. Dia merengut ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat menyeringai, "Bagus, sekarang naik,"

Tanpa menunggu diperintah dua kali, Naruto segera mendudukkan dirinya di belakang Sasuke, "Aku tahu kau sudah tahu, tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkan jika aku tidak membawa helm. Jadi sebaiknya kau tahu jalan lain yang bebas polisi,"

Sasuke berdecak, "Makanya kau itu benar-benar merepotkan,"

"Oh iya Teme,"

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke malas.

Dari sudut matanya, si pirang dapat melihat beberapa siswi memperhatikan mereka dari balik tembok yang ada jauh di belakang mereka. Naruto menghela nafas, "Teme sialan. Gara-gara kau aku yakin mulai saat ini hidupku tak akan tenang," ucapnya pelan.

Sasuke tertawa mengejek saat dia mulai melajukan motornya, "Hidupku sudah jauh tidak tenang sejak aku mengenalmu,"

**writeln('-');**  
02:10 PM  
Menuju rumah Sakura

Motor Sasuke melaju kencang melewati jalanan yang cukup sepi. Ya, karena dia membawa Naruto yang tidak memakai helm, Sasuke harus melewati jalan lain yang nyatanya memakan jarak yang lebih jauh jika dibandingkan dengan melewati jalan utama. Ngomong-ngomong tentang parasit yang berada di belakang punggung Sasuke itu, secara cukup mengejutkan si Dobe benar-benar menuruti perintahnya untuk diam.

Kira-kira sudah sepuluh menit sejak mereka meninggalkan sekolah, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari Naruto. Jadi Sasuke memanggil iseng, "Oi Dobe,"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Dobe."

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

Sasuke memanggil lagi, kali ini ada sedikit—sangat sedikit nada khawatir di dalamnya, "Dobe?"

Naruto terkesiap, "Uh, apa?"

"Kupikir kau sudah jatuh menggelinding di jalan atau apa," ucap Sasuke agak konyol. Tentu saja jika Naruto benar-benar jatuh, Sasuke pasti menyadarinya. Sasuke mempercepat laju kendaraannya untuk mendahului sebuah mobil, "Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Beberapa saat yang lalu kau menyuruhku diam dan sekarang ketika aku diam kau bertanya kenapa?" tanya Naruto sinis, "Aku tidak akan terkejut jika sebentar lagi kau akan bertanya kenapa aku bernafas,"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Jawab saja pertanyaanku Dobe,"

"... aku hanya sedang berpikir,"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali berpikir. Kenapa? Otakmu sedang semangat bekerja?"

"Ya ya Sasuke, terserah apa katamu,"

Saat itulah Sasuke menghentikan motornya secara mendadak, membuat tubuh Naruto maju ke depan dan wajahnya membentur helm Sasuke keras. Rasa sakit segera menjalari hidung Naruto yang menjadi korban. Naruto memegangi hidungnya saat tiba-tiba dia teringat kejadian saat bibir Sasuke tanpa sengaja mendarat di tempat yang sama. Mengingat itu, Naruto berteriak frustasi, "Kenapa harus hidungku lagi?!"

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan Naruto saat itu karena perhatiannya terpaku pada sesuatu yang ada di depan sana. Pemuda itu segera memutar motornya ke arah sebaliknya sambil merutuk, "Sial,"

"Eh? Kenapa berbalik?" tanya Naruto heran. Dia masih mengelus hidungnya.

"Polisi,"

Satu kata itu langsung membuat Naruto menengok ke belakang, dilihatnya dua orang polisi yang duduk-duduk di atas motor mereka melihat ke arah Naruto di saat yang hampir bersamaan. Wajah Naruto berubah pucat. Rasa sakit di hidungnya sudah tidak dia pikirkan lagi saat dua polisi itu segera menghidupkan motor mereka dan bergerak untuk mengejar Naruto.

"Dobe, apa mereka mengejar?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, "Pertanyaan yang bagus Teme. Karena jawabannya adalah YA! MEREKA MENGEJAR!" teriak Naruto lebih histeris.

"Hebat," Sasuke segera menambah kecepatan motornya, memaksa Naruto untuk berpegangan pada kedua sisi seragam Sasuke. Si raven melirik ke bawah pada tangan Naruto sambil menghela nafas, "Pegangan yang benar Dobe. Ini tidak akan lucu jika kau terlempar jatuh dan mati kehabisan darah," dengan tangan kirinya, Sasuke menggiring tangan kiri Naruto untuk memeluk pinggangnya.

Tapi Naruto menolak untuk menuruti perintah Sasuke, "Ti-tidak perlu! A-aku akan baik-baik saja!"

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, "Terserah apa katamu,"

Dengan itu, Sasuke menambah lagi kecepatan motornya. Tubuh Naruto hampir terlempar ke belakang jika saja si pirang tidak segera berpegangan dengan memeluk pinggang Sasuke erat-erat seolah-olah hidup matinya bergantung pada hal itu.

**writeln('-');**  
02:45 PM

Sasuke tahu, terlalu fokus pada satu hal bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk dilakukan. Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Dia terlalu fokus untuk menghindar dari kejaran polisi dan dia tidak memikirkan ke arah mana dia pergi dan sekarang dia berada di jalanan sepi yang di kanan-kirinya hanya terdapat pepohonan dan semak-semak. Benar jika mereka berhasil menghindar dari kejaran polisi-polisi itu, tapi beberapa saat setelah Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto apakah si Dobe mengetahui dimana mereka berada saat itu, si Dobe malah langsung histeris, "Kita tersesat?!"

Detik itu, rasanya Sasuke ingin menjatuhkan Naruto di tengah jalan dan meninggalkannya di sana. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia hanya meminggirkan motornya, mengarahkannya berjalan di jalan yang tidak beraspal dan berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang.

Saat mereka berhenti itulah, mereka dapat mendengar ponsel Naruto berdering nyaring. Bisa di pastikan jika ponsel itu memang sudah berdering dari tadi tapi mereka baru menyadarinya saat itu. Si pirang segera turun dari motor, mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menjawab siapa pun yang menelponnya saat itu.

Dari kata-kata Naruto, Sasuke dapat menangkap jika yang menghubungi Dobe adalah Sakura. Sepertinya gadis itu bertanya kenapa mereka belum sampai di tempat Sakura karena Naruto terdengar menjelaskan jika mereka tersesat setelah dikejar polisi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Naruto menutup pembicaraannya dan kembali mengantungkan ponselnya ke saku celana. Si pirang duduk berjongkok sambil mendesah.

"Dia bilang apa?" Sasuke membuka suara.

Naruto mendongak, dia menatap Sasuke sebentar kemudian melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mendadak dihiasi semburat merah sambil bicara, "Dia bilang kita harus segera pergi,"

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah warna itu dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu peduli.

"Entah kenapa aku tahu jika dia tidak bilang begitu," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya, dia menghidupkan kembali mesin motornya, "Cepat naik Dobe,"

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto. Wajahnya sudah sedikit kembali ke warna aslinya saat dia segera berdiri dan mendudukkan dirinya di belakang Sasuke.

"Pergi dari sini tentu saja,"

Kemudian mereka mulai bergerak lagi. Perjalanan mereka tidak seramai dan seheboh tadi saat di kejar polisi, karena saat ini keduanya hanya diam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Terlebih lagi, perjalanan itu tidak seperti tadi saat Naruto berpegangan erat pada pinggangnya—

Sasuke terdiam dalam diamnya. Kenapa dia memikirkan bagian itu?

Pemuda itu kemudian memilih untuk kembali memfokuskan diri pada jalanan di depannya. Dia membaca sebuah papan penunjuk jalan yang mengatakan jika dia bisa kembali ke jalan menuju rumah Sakura jika dia berbelok ke kanan beberapa kilometer lagi dan melewati jalan utama.

Saat itulah tiba-tiba Naruto memecah keheningan itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan, "Hei Teme, apa kau punya kakak?"

Pertanyaan yang tak terduga itu membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa memang?"

"Sudah jawab saja,"

Berusaha menyisihkan bayangan akan kakaknya, Sasuke menjawab singkat, "Ya, aku punya,"

Naruto tidak segera merespon, pemuda itu terdiam cukup lama sebelum berkata, "Oh,"

Sasuke tidak memikirkan pertanyaan Naruto karena beberapa saat kemudian dia menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah toko perlengkapan motor. Sasuke menepuk kaki Naruto, mengisyaratkan si pirang untuk turun.

"Kenapa kita berhenti disini?" tanya Naruto sambil bergerak turun.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, pemuda itu bergerak untuk mengunci motornya, turun, dan berjalan masuk ke toko itu tanpa mempedulikan Naruto. Mau tak mau Naruto mengikuti langkah Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Kau mau beli apa Teme?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab lagi. Si raven hanya berjalan menuju sebuah etalase yang memajang beberapa helm.

"Teme, jawab—" detik itu, sebuah benda bulat melayang ke arah Naruto, dengan refleks yang baik Naruto segera menangkap dan mendekap benda itu di depan dadanya. Dia menatap ke arah si pelempar yang tak lain adalah Sasuke dengan pandangan sebal, "Apa-apaan Teme?"

Sasuke tidak merespon, pemuda itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang pria yang berlari terburu-buru ke arahnya. Raut panik terlihat jelas di wajah pria itu sebelum dia melihat ke arah Naruto dan menghela nafas lega jika ternyata Sasuke tidak melempar helm dagangannya sembarangan.

"Berapa?" tanya Sasuke singkat, dia menunjuk helm oranye di tangan Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan dompetnya.

Si pemilik toko mengangguk mengerti kemudian menggiring Sasuke untuk berjalan ke tempat kasir yang berada beberapa langkah dari sana. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa kau harus repot-repot membeli helm?" tanya Naruto setelah Sasuke kembali.

Si raven tidak menjawab untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di motor, memakai helmnya, dan menyalakan mesinnya.

Naruto kehabisan kesabaran, "Teme!"

"Kita akan pergi lewat jalan utama dan aku sedang tidak ingin dikejar oleh polisi lagi, mengerti?" Naruto hanya diam, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Sekarang pakai benda itu dan cepat naik. Aku ingin segera menyingkirkanmu dari pandanganku,"

Si pirang memajukan bibir bawahnya saat memakai helm dan mendudukkan dirinya di belakang Sasuke, "Jika kau memang begitu tidak menyukai keberadaanku, kau tahu, kau bisa meninggalkanku di tengah jalan kapan saja. Tapi kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Jadi kau mau kutinggalkan disini?" Sasuke bersiap-siap untuk berdiri.

Naruto terlihat panik, dia segera memeluk pinggang pemuda di depannya dan bicara cepat-cepat, "Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Iya Teme, mungkin kau memang manusia berdarah paling dingin di dunia ini, tapi aku tahu kau cukup manusiawi untuk tidak meninggalkan temanmu ini di tengah jalan. Oke? Nah, kembali ke tempatmu dan kita pergi dari sini,"

"Berhenti memelukku Dobe," protes Sasuke, dia berusaha melerai kedua tangan Naruto yang memeluknya sangat erat.

"Apa Sasuke? Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang untuk berpegangan padamu kan?"

"Heh, aku memang bilang begitu tapi sepertinya kau menyukainya,"

"Wha—" seketika Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke, "Siapa yang bilang begitu?!"

"Nah, kau melepaskanku juga pada akhirnya," Naruto tidak sempat bicara karena Sasuke sudah menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan yang tidak pelan. Tubuh Naruto (untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu) hampir terjengkang ke belakang sebelum si pemuda berambut pirang kembali memeluk pinggang Sasuke sebagai pegangan. Jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat, ngeri akan bayangan jika dia sampai jatuh dari motor Sasuke dengan kecepatan seperti itu.

"Baka Teme! Aku yakin kau sendiri sengaja melakukan itu untuk mendapatkan pelukan dariku kan?! Kenapa? Kau menyukai pelukanku hah?!" teriak Naruto dari belakang.

Sasuke menyeringai mengerikan kemudian mendesis, suaranya terlalu pelan sehingga Naruto tak bisa mendengarnya, "Kau berani bicara begitu padaku, Dobe,"

Sang Uchiha menambah kecepatannya secara drastis, membuat Naruto semakin menempel pada Sasuke. Bahkan Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Sasuke.

Tak hanya itu, dengan kecepatan yang sudah lebih dari 160 km per jam, Sasuke membelok-belokkan motornya seperti ular di jalanan yang sepi itu. Hal itu memaksa Naruto untuk memeluk Sasuke lebih erat jika dia tidak ingin jatuh dari motor, "Teme! Berhenti! Aku belum mau mati!"

Sasuke menyeringai puas, tapi dia tidak memelankan kendaraannya.

"Aku serius! Jika aku mati karena ini, aku akan menghantuimu seumur hidup!"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi jika aku juga mati,"

Mendengar kata-kata itu membuat Naruto terdiam seketika. Naruto sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya untuk melihat pemuda di depannya. Si pirang belum pernah mendengar kata-kata bernada seperti itu dari Sasuke. Nada yang terdengar seperti penyesalan, atau... seperti kesakitan? Atau kesedihan? Naruto sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang di dengarnya berhubung orang yang mengatakan kata-kata itu adalah Sasuke-si-pemuda-dingin-yang-biasanya-tidak-menunj ukkan-ekspresi-apapun. Mungkin Naruto hanya salah dengar karena pendengarannya agak terhalang oleh helm oranye yang dipakainya itu? Entahlah.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan bicara, "Sekarang diamlah. Aku sedang tidak ingin membunuh siapapun di antara kita,"

Setelah itu, Naruto benar-benar membungkam mulutnya sepanjang perjalanan mereka—

—dan tanpa Naruto sadari, kedua tangannya enggan berpindah dari perut Sasuke.

**writeln('-');**  
05:03 PM  
Rumah Sakura

Saat mereka sampai di rumah Sakura, Naruto mendapati Sakura dan Sai duduk di anak tangga di depan rumah Sakura. Sakura terlihat sibuk membaca sebuah buku bersampul putih sementara Sai yang duduk di sebelahnya terlihat sibuk memperhatikan langit di atas sana. Begitu motor Sasuke berhenti di depan dua orang itu, Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya untuk melihat siapa yang ada di depannya. Saat menyadari keberadaan Sasuke dan Naruto, Sakura langsung tersenyum cerah sambil bicara,

"Wow kalian tahu? Ini baru pukul—" Sakura mengangkat ponselnya dan melihat penunjuk waktu, "—lima sore! Kalian yakin kalian tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua lebih lama lagi?"

Naruto turun dari motor Sasuke sambil bertanya ragu, "Apa kau sedang bersikap sinis?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Naruto. Aku akan dengan senang hati memberi waktu untuk kalian bermesraan jika kalian memang memerlukannya,"

Naruto tertawa kaku, "Padahal aku berharap kau sedang bersikap sinis," si pirang terdiam sejenak, "Kenapa kalian ada di luar?"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau tidak membaca pesanku? Ada pemadaman listrik sampai jam delapan malam nanti, dan aku juga sudah menyuruh kalian untuk pulang saja," beberapa saat kemudian Sakura tersenyum menggoda, "Ah, kenapa Naruto? Sepertinya kau terlalu sibuk berpegangan pada Sasuke sehingga kau tidak membuka ponselmu,"

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah. Sakura hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Naruto itu. Bahkan di belakang Naruto, Sasuke tertawa kecil.

Sebentar... Sasuke tertawa!

Naruto langsung menengok ke belakang dengan pandangan marah. Mulutnya sudah siap bicara jika dia berpegangan pada Sasuke tidak lebih karena Sasuke yang mengendarai motornya seperti orang gila. Tapi begitu dia melihat Sasuke yang tertawa ikhlas (bukan tertawa mengejek seperti biasanya), Naruto hanya bisa diam di tempat untuk melihat fenomena langka itu.

Merasakan pandangan orang-orang tertuju padanya, Sasuke seketika terdiam. Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas kemudian menghidupkan motornya.

Orang pertama yang sadar dari keterpukauannya adalah Naruto, "Hm? Mau kemana kau Teme?"

"Pulang,"

"Eh," Naruto segera berusaha melepaskan helm yang di pakainya, "tapi—"

Naruto belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Sasuke yang sudah menjalankan motornya dan pergi begitu saja dari tempat itu.

Naruto menggeram, dia bergerak untuk melemparkan helmnya pada si raven yang semakin jauh, "Biarkan aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku brengsek!" tapi Naruto tidak benar-benar melemparkan helmnya dan hanya melihat kepergian Sasuke dengan pandangan sebal.

"Wow... aku tidak salah lihat kan? Tadi itu Sasuke benar-benar tertawa kan?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Dan meskipun Sai tidak berkomentar, Sai juga terlihat seperti tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Si pirang berdiri di tempatnya tanpa bicara. Dia menatap helm oranye di tangannya dalam diam.

Sakura bicara lagi, "Untung aku bukan fans Sasuke. Jika ya, Sasuke pasti tidak akan membiarkanku melihat pemandangan seperti tadi," si rambut pink tertawa sendiri, "Ino tidak akan percaya jika aku menceritakan ini padanya,"

Tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata si rambut pink, Naruto membalik tubuhnya untuk memperhatikan Sai dan Sakura, "Sekarang bagaimana aku pulang?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto terkesiap seperti teringat sesuatu. Dengan pandangan kosong dia berjalan menaiki anak tangga, melewati Sakura dan Sai yang duduk disana menuju pintu rumah Sakura.

"Eit, mau kemana kau?" Sakura segera menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto sebelum dia mencapai pintu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku istirahat sejenak Sakura?"

"Sepertinya lebih baik kau pulang Naruto. Apartemenmu jauh dari sini kan?"

"Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku masuk?"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. Masih memegangi Naruto agar diam di tempat, Sakura berdiri di depan pintunya dan menghalangi jalan Naruto, "Naruto perlu kau ketahui, angkutan umum di sekitar sini tidak bekerja sampai malam. Jadi sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang saja. Mumpung Sai juga masih disini, dia akan mengantarmu sampai halte terdekat,"

Si pirang berusaha menyingkirkan Sakura dari jalannya, "Biarkan aku masuk,"

Sebaliknya, meskipun Sakura tidak tahu alasan kenapa Naruto ingin sekali masuk ke rumahnya, tapi Sakura tetap menghalangi Naruto sekuat tenaga. Pada dasarnya dia memang tidak ingin Naruto masuk ke rumahnya karena ada sesuatu yang Sakura simpan di kamarnya yang dia tidak ingin Naruto sampai melihatnya (meskipun kemungkinan Naruto masuk ke kamarnya untuk menggeledah kamarnya juga sangat kecil).

Sakura segera memperkuat pegangannya pada tubuh Naruto saat si pirang meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Biarkan aku masuk!" Naruto meronta lagi. Entah kenapa sikap Naruto seperti orang kerasukan. Dia benar-benar menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menyingkirkan Sakura dari depan pintu.

Sakura yang terkenal memiliki pukulan maut itu pun hampir kewalahan menghalangi Naruto, "Uhh, kau ini kenapa Naruto?"

Masih dengan 'mode kerasukan'-nya, Naruto bicara (lebih pada dirinya sendiri), "Harus. Ambil... Lukisan..."

Lukisan... Naruto yang tiba-tiba seperti kerasukan... Sasuke dan Naruto...

Lukisan...

Tiba-tiba semuanya klik di kepala Sakura. Detik itu, Sakura langsung melihat ke arah pemuda berambut hitam berwajah datar yang masih duduk di tangga kemudian menggeram marah, "Sai... kau pasti memberitahunya tentang lukisan itu..."

Sai hanya mengangkat bahu, "Kau tidak pernah menyuruhku untuk merahasiakannya,"

Di saat yang bersamaan Sakura dan Naruto berteriak: "Sebenarnya kau memihak siapa Sai?!" "Biarkan aku masuk! Aku harus membakar lukisan itu!"

**writeln('TBC');**

**A/N**: Karena Neji dan Sasuke adalah orang yang punya banyak kesamaan, jadi kupikir kalau Sakura bertemu Neji lebih dulu daripada dengan Sasuke, Sakura pasti menyukai Neji (an excuse to make Sakura not too bitchy over Sasuke like in the anime/manga XD). Jadi waktu kelas satu, Sakura sekelas sama Sai dan Neji. Sementara Ino waktu kelas satu sekelas sama Naruto dan Sasuke (tapi baik Naruto maupun Sasuke nggak nyadar kalo mereka pernah sekelas sama Ino —poor Ino XD).

Ngomong-ngomong, sehebat apapun mereka, yang namanya nge-band itu pasti tetep butuh latihan. Jadi udah pasti Sakura stres gara-gara nggak bisa latihan (kenapa cuma Sakura yang kelihatan stres? Karena Sasuke dan Sai nggak mungkin nunjukin ekspresi semacam itu, sementara Naruto udah terlalu capek sama masalahnya sendiri yang dikejar-kejar fans Sasuke). Dan lagi, tinggal 3 hari tersisa sebelum mereka tampil: tinggal hari Jumat, Sabtu, sama Minggu. Jadi kita perhatiin aja apa yang akan terjadi selama itu.


End file.
